Egy csipet belőlem, nektek
by Lilith Duvare
Summary: 24 történet, egy minden napra egészen karácsonyig. Egyik sem teljes, csupán egy csipet belőlem nektek, hogy lássátok, bármennyit is fordult velem a világ, nem felejtettem el sem Harry Pottert, sem a magyar olvasóimat. Természetesen slash, vagy inkább pre-slash minden szösszenet, hiszen egyik sincs befejezve, csupán ízelítőként szolgálnak. Remélem, tetszeni fog nektek.
1. The Voice of Ice (HarryYuki Eiri)

_**A/N: **__Tudom, hogy szinte már senki nem emlékszik, mikor is publikáltam valamit magyarul, de közeledik a karácsony és van egy mappám tele befejezetlen és eddig nem látott történetekkel, aminek egy részét, most megosztom veletek. Ez az én adventi kalendáriumom számotokra, azonban, ha még többet szeretnétek látni ezekből a történetekből, dobjatok egy üzenetet itt, tumblrön vagy twitteren a saját email címetekkel és megosztom veletek a történeteimet tartalmazó Google Drive mappát. _

_**The Voice of Ice**_

_**Összefoglaló: **__Harry, hogy túltegye magát a Varázsvilág által okozott fájdalmakon és veszteségeken, Harry egy teljesen új személyiséget felöltve Japánban kezd új életet, ahol hegedűművészként éli mindennapjait lakótársával Hiroshival és annak fura, de sikeres bandájával a Bad Luckkal. Azonban egy este, váratlan összetűzésbe keveredik egy roppant mogorva és udvariatlan szőke idegennel, és ez a találkozó egy egészen új irányba tereli sorsát. [Harry Potter/Gravitation crossover] _

Végtelenül kimerültnek érezte magát, ahogy lassú, kimért léptekkel haladt otthona felé. Nem volt ereje az elmúlt néhány hónap alatt bekövetkezett óriási változásokon gondolkodni, a múltján pedig végképp nem. Az egyetlen értelmes dolgot tette, és ezzel tökéletesen tisztában is volt, kár hogy az az ostoba griffendéles énje állandó jelleggel megpróbálta bebizonyítani az ellenkezőjét.

Elege volt mindenből és mindenkiből, így döntött, és gyáván elmenekült. Nem! Megfontolt mérlegelés után a távozást találta a legmegfelelőbb megoldásnak. Bárki más így tett volna a helyében, amivel az volt a probléma, hogy ő nem volt bárki más. Ő egy példakép volt, amit követni és isteníteni lehetett, más esetekben a bűnbak, amit gyűlöltek és megköveztek.

Ismét elátkozta magát, amiért nem volt képes kontrollálni a gondolatait. Számára már véget ért az egész, éppen ezért itt volt az ideje, hogy felejtsen és túllépjen a múltján. Itt az égvilágon senki sem ismerte, nem próbálták egy rohadt sebhely után megítélni, és noha rengeteg furcsa pillantást kapott hatalmas smaragdzöld szemei miatt, az emberek többnyire nem foglalkoztak vele. És ő sem foglalkozott velük.

Nem tudta megállni, hogy ne álljon meg egy pillanatra, hogy megcsodálhassa a fényárban úszó metropoliszt, aminek immár 3 hónapja volt állandó lakosa. Igazából nem volt olyan este, amikor nem torpant meg a hegytetőn lévő park korlátjánál, hogy csakhogy pár eszeveszett másodpercig továbbhúzza a hazatérést első itteni barátjával közös lakásába, ahol csak aggodalmas pillantásokkal és felesleges kérdésekkel bombázták. Igen, köszönte szépen, jól volt. Lakótársa csak túlreagálta frusztráltságát és természetéből adódó sápadtságát.

A szél vadul cibálta térdig érő kabátját, hollóhaját pedig mind az arcába fútta, hogy még véletlenül se legyen esélye tökéletes képet alkotni a sosem alvó városról. Ujjai már rutinos mozdulattal fonódtak a hideg fém köré, szempillái pedig befedték íriszét, hogy teljesen átadhassa magát a természetnek, ami úgy döntött konszolidaritást vállal vele ezen az éjszakán.

Mély levegőt vett és hagyta, hogy elméje kiürüljön, a kegyetlenül előtörni vágyó emlékek visszatérjenek száműzetésükbe, nem hagyva hátra mást, mint a mindent betöltő fáradtságot és fásultságot.

Ha őszinte akart lenni, be kellett vallania, hogy hiányzott neki Anglia. A forró nyarak, amiket minduntalan elmosott az eső szeptember első napján, amikor ő felszállt a piros mozdony vontatta fekete vonatra, hogy barátaival visszatérjen az egyetlen helyre, amit valaha otthonának mondhatott. Csakhogy többé már nem láthatta az ódon száztornyú kastélyt ezer és ezer sárgán világító szörnyszemével és nyirkos, hideg pincegyomrával, ahol egy halálmadár állott őrt védve a varázslatos épületet a betolakodóktól.

Halk sóhaj röppent fel ajkai közül. Itt volt az ideje tovább indulni, azonban mielőtt megmozdulhatott volna, valami elkapta a karját és akkorát rántott rajta, hogy elvesztette az egyensúlyát és a földön kötött ki. Ám a kemény kiképzés meghozta gyümölcsét, hiszen már azelőtt harci készültségbe kapcsolt, hogy háta találkozott volna a hideg betonnal, amiből ő azonnal arrébb gurult és félig támadó, félig védekező pozícióba merevedve várta a támadást.

Egy pillanatig semmi sem mozdult, aztán egy hideg, mégis érzékien mély hang hatolt tudatába, ami furcsa módon mintha dühöt hordozott volna magában. Lassan oldalra fordította a fejét, azonban, ahogy megpillantotta a fölé tornyosuló alakot ismét szoborrá dermedt, és hatalmasra tágult szemekkel meredt a haragosan villogó borostyán íriszekbe.

„_Remus"_

- Hallasz, kölyök? Azt kérdeztem, mégis mi volt a szándékod? Meg akartad ölni magad? – a rideg szavak kizökkentették bénultságából.

Nem, az előtte álló férfi, nem Remus volt. Hogyan is lehetett volna ő, amikor Remus több ezer mérföldre tőle a Szent Mungóban feküdt eszméletlenül és a gyógyítók nem sok esélyt láttak arra, hogy valaha felébredjen?

- Nem hiszem, hogy bármi köze lenne hozzá, mik a szándékaim – válaszolta néhány percnyi csönd után, miközben lassan két lábra tornászta magát.

- Valóban, azonban semmi kedvem kihívni a rendőrséget, hogy elszállítsák a hulládat, és ezer meg ezer ostoba kérdéssel traktáljanak.

Hogy is hihette, hogy ez a goromba fickó akárcsak egy kicsit is hasonlít a kedves, segítőkész Remusra? Mert lehet, hogy a borostyán pillantás és a világos haj megegyezett, de itt véget is ért minden hasonlóság.

- Nem hiszem, hogy sokból tartott volna figyelmen kívül hagynia ténykedésemet, és egyszerűen továbbsétálnia, ezáltal megkímélnie önmagát a felesleges kérdésektől, nekem pedig lett volna alkalmam nyugodtan hátralépni a korláttól folytatni az utamat hazafelé – tudta, hogy szavai talán túlságosan is gúnyosan csengtek, de igazából nem érdekelte.

Ő nem adott okot arra a férfinak, hogy ilyen durván viselkedjen vele szemben, éppen ezért nem is hagyta magát megalázni. Többé már nem. Elege volt az akarat nélküli báb szerepéből, aki sosem volt elég felnőtt, hogy egymaga öntsön sorsáról, ugyanakkor sosem volt elég fiatal, hogy ne kelljen szembenéznie a világukat fenyegető veszéllyel.

- Most pedig, ha megbocsát, van egyéb dolgom is, mint a magához hasonló modortalan emberek kirohanásait hallgatnom. További szép estét – azzal egy utolsó fagyos pillantás kíséretében ott hagyta a rátámadó idegent.

~HP/YE~

Yuki Eiri sosem volt az a fajta, aki jól fogadta mások lekezelő modorát, de a hangszín, amit az a kis taknyos mert megütni vele szemben, túlment minden határon. Mégis kinek képzelte magát az a nyomorult kölyök? A csapzott, vállig érő göndör fekete hajával, ami szinte eltakarta egész arcát, apró termetével és világító, hatalmas zöld szemeivel nem nézett ki többnek 15-nél, de ahogy jobban megfigyelte a jáde tavakat, olyan fáradtságot és sebzettséget vélt felfedezni a mélyükön, amiket a saját pillantásán kívül sosem látott korábban.

És a kis senki képes volt néhány szóval az egekbe röpíteni amúgy sem alacsony vérnyomását. Ez egyáltalán az ő napja volt. Először Touma hülyeségeit kellett végig hallgatnia, aztán egy, az öngyilkosságtól megmentett kölyök arcátlanságát is el kellett viselnie. És ha mindez nem lett volna elég, otthon nem várt rá más, mint a számítógépe és a félbehagyott új könyv, amivel egyáltalán nem úgy haladt, ahogy szeretett volna.

Magában tovább dühöngve megrázta a fejét, majd úgy döntött, nem érdemes tovább foglalkoznia az esettel, ha meg akarta ölni magát a gyerek, ha nem, már nem az ő dolga volt. Az egyetlen, ami a jelen pillanatban számított a közelgő határidő volt.

Kissé összébb húzta magán a kabátját, majd tovább indult, azonban nem tett meg két lépést, amikor a lába valami keménybe ütközött, megtorpanásra késztetve őt. Meglepve nézett le, és emelte fel a cipője orránál heverő ütött-kopott bőrkötéses könyvecskét, ami úszott a rászáradt tintában, és a közepén jókora égett szélű lyuk éktelenkedett.

- Hát ez meg? – vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét, ahogy átfuttatta a teljesen üres, megsárgult lapokat.

A könyvecske hátoldalán egy londoni újságárus neve és címe szerepelt, azonban más semmi. Ismét megfordította a noteszt, majd jobban a fény felé tartotta, és végre felfedezni vélt rajta egy nevet – Tom Rowle Denem – és egy évszámot – 1942 –, ami újból döbbenetet keltett benne. Mit kereshetett egy több mint ötvenéves könyv Tokió egyik elhagyatott parkjában? És ki hagyhatta el?

Egy villogó zöld szempár kúszott be gondolatai közé, és hirtelen biztosan tudta, hogy a füzet a pimasz kölyöké volt korábbról. De vajon miért hurcolt magával egy ennyire öreg könyvet… naplót, ha semmit nem tudott beleírni a hatalmas lyuk miatt? Kié lehetett korábban, hogy ennyire fontos volt neki? Az apjáé? A nagyapjáé? Ha igen, miért nem írt bele senki?

Igazából nem tudta, miért rakta zsebre a naplót, azt a lehetőséget, hogy ismét látni akarta a fiút, alapból kizárta. Mégis mit akart volna látni azon az arcátlan kis senkin? Bár, ha ismét találkoztak volna, legalább lett volna valami, amivel felülkerekedhetett volna a kölykön. A gondolatra ajkai halvány mosolyra húzódtak, majd kissé szétnyíltak, hogy ujjai gyakorlott mozdulattal illeszthessék közéjük az aktuális szál cigarettát, ami idegességének csillapítására szolgált.

~HP/YE~

- Üdv itthon! – Hiroshi, a rock zenész lakótársának vigyorgó feje jelent meg az előszobaajtóban.

- Megjöttem – morogta minden lelkesedés nélkül, és egy ingerült pillantást vetett a hosszú mahagóni hajú japán fiúra, aki két évvel volt idősebb nála.

- Csináltam vacsorát… ja és áthívtam Shuichit meg a barátnőjét – jegyezte meg, mint egy mellékesen, ő pedig jól hallhatóan felnyögött.

Nem, nem volt hajlandó elviselni annak a hiperaktív idiótának a baromságait. Elég problémája akadt ma már nélküle is. Levette a cipőjét, és elvicsorodott. Nem volt elég, hogy ugyanannál a cégnél voltak alkalmazva, még az otthonában is látnia kellett… Sosem fogja megérteni, hogy Hiroshi hogyan képes kibírni az állandó fecsegését. Azt pedig, hogy akár egyetlen nőnemű lény is hogyan volt képes akár egy pillanatnál is tovább megmaradni mellette, nem is akarta tudni.

- Nem vagyok éhes, lefekszem – válaszolta a hűtőhöz sétálva, hogy magához vegyen egy üveg ásványvizet éjszakára. Tudta, hogy szüksége lesz rá.

- Haruka, egyre vékonyabb vagy, nem jó ez így. Legalább egy keveset egyél – noszogatta a lakótársa, noha tudta, nem győzhet.

- Nem, kösz. Reggel találkozunk – nem akarta, hogy minden visszajöjjön, amikor felébred…

- Várj! – szólt utána Hiro, mielőtt eltűnhetett volna a szobájában.

- Mi az? – tekintett hátra a válla fölött.

- Mit akart Seguchi-san?

- Amit mindig. Hogy énekeljek – vont vállat.

- És te mit mondtál neki? – a fiún látszott, hogy sejti a választ.

- Amit mindig. Hogy azt lesheti – eresztett meg egy jeges mosolyt, majd becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, amit egy rakás némító és védővarázslattal biztosított.

Tudta, hogy paranoiás, azonban mindig azt tanították neki, hogy inkább legyen túl óvatos és érezze kellemetlenül magát, mintsem, hogy óvatlanná váljon és meghaljon. Ő pedig remek diáknak bizonyult. Csak éppen nem túl hálásnak. Ó, megtette, amit elvártak tőle, hogyne tette volna meg, azonban ennél tovább nem volt hajlandó részt venni a háborúban, ami még koránt sem ért véget… Tom pusztulásával. De nem, nem gondolhatott erre. Nem gondolhatott Rá, arra, ami történt, nem emlékezhetett. Nem!

Ruháit csak lehajigálta a földre, és egy szál alsónadrágban bújt a hívogató ágyba. Igen, kimerült volt, rettenetesen kimerült. Semmi nem mozdult, az éjszaka néma volt, a viharos szél is tovaszállt, végre élvezhette a megérdemelt magányt. Egy halk sóhaj kíséretében hunyta le a szemét és meg sem próbált elmormolni egy fohászt a lidércnyomások távolmaradásáért. Úgysem hallgatta meg őket senki.

Valaki eszeveszetten dörömbölt a dobhártyáján, ő pedig ezer darabra átkozta volna az illetőt, ha csak egy fikarcnyi ereje is lett volna felemelnie a kezét, hogy a pálcájáért nyúljon. De nem volt, így csak egy ingerült morranással a fejére húzta a takarót. Az őrjítő dörömbölés csak nem szűnt meg, a tudata pedig lassan ébredezni kezdett. Nem a dobhártyáját kínozták, hanem az ajtón kopogtak. Fel kellett kelnie, hogy ismét szembenézzen az újabb nap újabb szenvedéseivel.

Félálomban intett a kezével, mire a bűbájok azonnal eltűntek. Már ezerszer megbánta, hogy egyszer hagyta magát elragadtatni és beállt Hiroshi és Shuichi mellé egy dal erejéig… hegedülni. Igen, hegedülni. Egy évvel korábban, a felnőtté válásakor egy igen fájdalmas és egyáltalán nem vágyott transzformációnak köszönhetően egy Incubushoz hasonló mágikus lény lett belőle, ami azonban maga keltette a szexuális energiát méghozzá zenéje segítségével. A hegedű a Potter széfben pihent elzárva, bizonyossá téve, hogy nem ő volt az első ilyen a családban, ami csak tovább növelte haragját.

Az égvilágon semmi haszna nem volt a dologból. Semmi! Csakis fejfájást és fájdalmat okozott neki, hogy ilyen lett. Mintha nem lett volna elég a Kis Túlélő cím, még rá kellett tenni egy lapáttal. Ráadásul a szörnyet táplálni kellett annak ellenére, hogy a külső jegyeket mélyen magába temette, a bestia maga nem tűnt el, és végül felülkerekedett rajta.

Mindez az érkezése utáni második héten történt, amikor már annyira ki volt éhezve, hogy képtelen volt ellenállni, a Zepp Tokyoból kiszűrődő zenének, és muszáj volt bemennie. A színpadon egy Japán szerte ismert zenekar a Bad Luck játszott, a rózsaszínhajú fiú hangja pedig megrészegítette. Játszania kellett, nem tudta tovább visszatartani a kényszert, a következő pillanatban pedig már a színpadon állt hegedűvel a kezében, mire mindenki ledermedt.

- Esetleg beszállhatok? – kérdezte bársonyos hangon felemelve a hangszert, az együttes tagjai pedig néhány pillanat hitetlenkedés után még mindig letaglózva bólintottak.

Ő pedig beszállt és kis híján elveszítette minden önuralmát. A Bad Luck zenéje sosem volt annyira erőtől duzzadó és élettel teli, mint azon az egyetlen estén, és soha korábban nem sikerült vágyakozást ébreszteniük a közönségben, bár erről ők mit sem tudtak. Azonban ő minden jelenlévő izgalmát érezte, és könyörtelenül kihasználta. A szörnyetege lubickolt a kéjben, és egyetlen hajszál választotta el attól, hogy több ezer ember érje el a beteljesülést mindössze a hegedűjátékától.

De nem lépte át a határt, és a rém, még ha dühöngve és fújtatva is, de visszahúzódott. Ő pedig lehetőséget kapott az N-G Recordstól, hogy híres legyen. Vissza akarta utasítani, nem vágyott hírnévre. Csak nyugalmat akart és felejteni, azonban a mardekáros énje nem hagyta annyiban a dolgot. A számító, hideg része ki akarta használni a kínálkozó lehetőséget, a bestia pedig egyetértett vele. A lemez és koncertek lehetősége újabb és újabb lakomákat jelentett, ezzel együtt pedig hatalmat.

Belement, ám sem a valódi nevét nem volt hajlandó a dologhoz adni, sem énekelni nem énekelt, bárhogyan is kérték. Nagyon is tudta, mivel járt volna, ha kiereszti a hangját, ami nem csak afrodiziákumként volt képes hatni, hanem sokkal borzasztóbb dolgokra is képes volt. Volt alkalma megtapasztalni.

A munka keményebb volt, mint gondolta. Az állandó viták Toumával, aki folyamatosan bele akarta kényszeríteni az éneklésbe, de sosem követelt, hanem a maga mocskos kis játékaival próbált győzelmet aratni felette, csak azt nem tudta, hogy ő túl jól ismerte ezeket a játékokat; a folyamatos próbák, amik csak kimerítették, de áldozatok híján egy csepp energiát sem szolgáltattak neki; Shindou Shuichi folyamatos idétlensége és idiótasága mind hozzájárult ahhoz, hogy elege legyen.

- Megyek már! – szólt ki jóval mélyebb hangon, mint általában és ujjaival dühösen a hajába túrt.

- Gyerünk hétalvó! Kész a reggeli, és ha nem leszel itt két percen belül, beszabadítom hozzád Shuichit! – már azt is majdnem megbánta, hogy elfogadta Hiroshi ajánlatát, hogy költözzön be hozzá az üres vendégszobába.

- Mondtam, hogy megyek! – csattant fel a szekrényéből előrángatva egy fekete melegítő alsót és egy szürke pólót. – És ne merészelj még egyszer fenyegetni! Főleg ne azzal a hülyével! – tette hozzá, ahogy levetette magát az asztalhoz.

- Jól van, jól van! – nevetett fel a barna hajú, mire egy gyilkos pillantást kapott válaszul. – Inkább egyél, rád fér.

Egy szemvillanásnyi ideig elgondolkozott azon, vajon túlságosan bunkó dolog lenne-e, ha beintene a másiknak, de végül elvetette a dolgot és némán nekilátott az elé kitett ételnek, noha tudta, nem ilyen táplálékra van szüksége, azonban az első koncertjéig még majdnem egy hónap hátra volt.

- Megint csak turkálod az ételt – szólt rá Hiro öt perc csend után.

- Csak mellékesen megjegyzem, hogy nincs vörös hajad, zöld szemed, szeplős arcod, ja meg két melled, úgyhogy ne próbálj meg úgy tenni, mint az anyám – vágott vissza.

- Akkor ne viselkedj úgy, mint egy felelőtlen gyerek! – felelte a barátja némi ingerültséggel a hangjában.

- Ahogy óhajtod, anya! – vett a szájába némi tojást. Pergamen íze volt.

- Haruka! Csak aggódom érted, fogd már föl végre. Napról napra fogysz és egyre nehezebb felébreszteni reggelenként. Ha így folytatod, hamarosan kórházban fogsz kikötni! – ebben a hónapban már vagy tizedjére folytatták le ezt a vitát.

- Semmi bajom Hiroshi, túlreagálod. Minden rendben lesz, csak túl feszült vagyok. Ennyi – vette elő legjobb Haruka mosolyát, mire csak egy fejcsóválást kapott válaszul. – Felöltözöm és mehetünk. Ha K megint nekiáll lövöldözni, fogalmam sincs, mit teszek.


	2. Skeletal Jinxes (HarryBooth)

_**Summary: **__Hét évvel a Roxforti Csata után, a brit és amerikai Mágiaügyi Minisztériumok egyezségének köszönhetően, létrehoztak egy programot, ami a mugli nemzetvédelmi alakulatok szolgálatára bocsátották a Rejtély- és Misztériumügyi Főosztályból kiválasztott Hallhatatlanokat, és ahogyan az várható volt, az amerikaiak Harry Pottert akarták új ügyosztályuk munkatársaként. _

_Bones/Harry Potter crossover_

**Skeletal Jinxes**

**Előhang**

Washington D.C. semmiben nem különbözött Londontól, már ha a fényes, csábító máz alatt megbúvó szennyet és nyomort vette alapul az ember, nem pedig a város épületeit és nevezetességeit, na meg persze fekvését. A látnivalók érdekesek voltak, az emberek ugyanúgy nem törődtek egymással az utcán, ahogyan Angliában sem. Mindenki rohant; ügyvédek, rendőrtisztek, üzletemberek különböző egyenruháikban és öltönyeikben az arctalan tömeg szintjére redukálták magukat.

Tulajdonképpen sosem választotta volna önként ezt a helyet, sőt semmilyen mást saját otthonán kívül, azonban nem hagytak neki más választást, és mielőtt észbe kaphatott volna már egy közvetlen repülőjáraton ült az Amerikai Egyesült Államok fővárosa felé, nem egyedül. De az már a történet vége volt.

Valójában minden akkor kezdődött, amikor hét évvel ezelőtt – ironikusan hét év küzdelem után – végre sikerült legyőznie a Varázsvilág egyik legrettegettebb fekete mágusát, aki hatalmától eltekintve nem volt más, mint egy hatalmas célokkal induló férfiból megalomániás őrült tömeggyilkossá változott lelketlen szörnyeteg. A Végső Csata persze rengeteg áldozatot követelt, barátok, ellenségek egyaránt voltak a halottak között, és ha őszinte akart lenni, ő maga is meghalt azon a napon.

Csakhogy az ő halála mindent megváltoztatott, ugyanis egy apró, még a legendákban sem létező tény miatt, bárhogy szeretett volna egyetlen egyszer önző lenni és a családjával maradni, nem tehette meg. Nem tehette meg, mert újabb lehetetlennek gondolt dolgot vitt véghez, és a Halál mindhárom Ereklyéjének birtokosává vált, ami a számtalan hatalomvadász számára biztosan a paradicsomot jelentette volna, ám a valóság sokkal elkeserítőbb volt az emberek képzeteinél.

Ajándék helyett csak egy újabb terhet kapott, ami megfosztotta őt az álmaiban néha-néha megjelenő egyszerű, nyugodt élet lehetőségétől, hiszen, mint a Halál Ura olyan új képességekre tett szert, ami a legtöbb embert az őrület határára sodorta volna. Egy lett a Halál Angyalai közül, akiknek nem csak kötelességük volt a másvilágra segíteni az elhunytak lelkét, de lényük része is volt a feladat, ösztöneik követelték, hogy felszabadítsák az élettelen porhüvelyekben ragadt lelkeket tekintet nélkül arra, hogy jó vagy rossz életet élt-e az illető.

Nem volt választási joga, nem ítélkezhetett, mert az nem az ő feladata volt. Noha mint a Halálos Ereklyék birtokosa több lehetőséggel rendelkezett társainál, hiszen alkalmasint dönthetett egy-egy személy életével kapcsolatban, természetesen nem ingyen. Neki lehetősége volt megmenteni egy testet, hogy a lélek tovább létezhessen, de csak egy másik feláldozásának az árán. A Halál döntési jogot, egy torz és kegyetlen kiskaput adott a kezébe, és ő élt is ezzel a lehetőséggel… Kétszer, amikor megmentette Fred Weasley és Perselus Piton életét.

Igen, Piton és Fred segítségével, vagy sokkal inkább áldozatával túlélték a háborút, és elég volt egy pillantást vetnie a vörös üstökű család vagy McGalagony megkönnyebbült, eufóriától sugárzó arcára, hogy tudja, megérte az egyezség, amit kötött, megérte feladnia a lehetőséget, hogy valaha csatlakozhasson családjához a túlvilágon, megérte eldobni magától a lehetőséget az emberi életre. Természetesen barátai semmit sem tudtak tettéről, ahogy azt sem értették, miért nem akar visszatérni Ginnyhez, aki könyörgött, kiabált, zokogott, fenyegetőzött, egyszer még szerelmi bájitallal is megpróbálkozott, ám semmiféle eredményt nem ért el.

Nem haragudott a lányra, amiért végső kétségbeesésében még varázslatot is hajlandó lett volna bevetni azért, hogy teljesíthesse saját vágyait, megértette tettének hátterét, és saját maga akadályozta meg, hogy a családja drasztikus büntetést szabjon ki rá, mert úgy vélte, ő nem érte meg sem a könnyeket, sem egy épp csak megmentett család széthullását. Tiszta szívéből szerette Weasleyéket, és úgy gondolta, az a legjobb döntés, ha a lehető legjobban elhatárolja magát tőlük, megmentve őket a fájdalomtól és keserűségtől, ami általa érhette őket.

Kingsley Shaklebolt volt az egyetlen – valószínűleg Pitonon kívül, aki önkéntes száműzetésbe vonult a Főosztály kísérleti bájitalokkal foglalkozó részlegére –, aki tudott új szerepéről, és mint Mágiaügyi Miniszter, ő volt az is, aki elrejtette őt a Minisztérium egyetlen olyan részén, ahová senki nem tehette be a lábát, csak különleges engedéllyel. A Rejtély- és Misztériumügyi Főosztályon. Oda, ahol először találkozott hozzá hasonló, de alacsonyabb hatáskörrel rendelkező egykori varázslókkal, akik szintén feladták életüket, hogy szeretteik boldogok lehessenek.

Különös, tanulással és lélekszállítással töltött hét év volt, amit az emberektől távol töltött, és ami alatt megtanulta, hogyan tudja megfelelően és a régivel szinkronban használni új hatalmát valamint, hogyan tudja némiképp csökkenteni a fejében egymást kergető látomások élességét és a segítségért kiáltó lelkek hangjának erejét. Időnként segített a törvénymódosítások tervezetének kidolgozásában, azonban minden egyes alkalommal, amikor a Miniszterrel találkozott, csak azt hallotta, hogy bár még mindig úgy néz ki, mintha tizenhat lenne, a tekintete leginkább egy egész életében szenvedő öregemberre emlékeztetett, és hogy igazán kivehetne némi szabadságot. Amire ő rendszerint azt felelte, a Halál számára nincs szabadság, ami sikeresen elhallgattatta a fekete férfit.

Egy ilyen megbeszélés alkalmával találkozott ismét Draco Malfoyjal is, aki leginkább az aranyvérűek érdekképviseletének képviselőjeként dolgozott a Minisztériumban, és meg kellett állapítani, hogy a csata óta eltelt három évben, az egykori idegesítő görényből, igazán vonzó és elbűvölő férfi lett, aki ugyan nem vetkőzte le arroganciáját, de már nem is hitte azt, hogy nincs nála jobb a világon. A múltbéli tapasztalatok, úgy tűnt, elégnek bizonyultak az átértékeléshez.

Meglepően kellemes légkörben beszélgettek, sőt Malfoy még vacsorázni is meghívta saját otthonába, hogy bemutassa feleségét és egy éves fiát, akit úgy látszott, rajongásig szeretett… nejével ellentétben. Nem is volt kétséges, hogy az „ifjú házasok" alig bírják elviselni egymást, amihez talán hozzájárult az is, hogy Astoria a lehető legkevesebbet érintkezett gyermekével, és hallani sem akart több apróságról a házban.

Ő maga ellenben elbűvölőnek találta Scorpiust, és találkozásai volt iskolatársával hamarosan rendszeressé váltak, ami barátságukhoz, majd rövid, de heves kapcsolatukhoz vezetett. Nem meglepő módon megint ő vetett véget a románcnak, ugyanúgy, ahogyan Ginnyvel is, azonban a lánnyal ellentétben Draco megértette, hogy ő nem lenne képes megadni neki azt, amire vágyik, bármennyire szeretné is. Mert bár szívében senki sem volt fontosabb számára a szőke férfinél és kisfiánál, természete és feladata megtagadta, hogy ők hárman valaha is igazi, boldog család lehessenek.

Ennek ellenére minden szabadidejét velük töltötte, kivette a részét Scorpius neveléséből, próbálta megadni neki azt, amit az anyja nem volt hajlandó, mindannak dacára, hogy szíve újra és újra összetört a gondolatra, hogy valószínűleg ő lesz az, aki egy napon, mindkettejük lelkét elviszi majd, ismét magányosságra kárhoztatva önmagát.

Aztán hét évvel az utolsó ütközet után, a brit és amerikai Mágiaügyi Minisztériumok egyezségének köszönhetően, létrehoztak egy programot, ami a mugli nemzetvédelmi alakulatok szolgálatára bocsátották a Rejtély- és Misztériumügyi Főosztályból kiválasztott Hallhatatlanokat, és ahogyan az várható volt, az amerikaiak őt akarták új ügyosztályuk munkatársaként. Őt és Pitont.

Így történhetett, hogy két nappal ezelőtt, hosszas vitatkozást követően – mind az ő, mind Piton részéről – felült arra az átkozott repülőgépre, és egykori professzora morgolódásait hallgatva végigszenvedte a majd tíz órás utat Washingtonba, új munkahelye és ideiglenes otthona színhelyére. És így történhetett, hogy érkezése után nem sokkal már be is költözhetett első saját lakásába, amit Kingsley utasítására a koboldok béreltek számára, ügyelve rá, hogy a berendezés és a használati cikkek a legmodernebbek legyenek, valamint, hogy a szintén tulajdonában álló Grimmauld téri ház könyvtárának minden darabját a kialakított saját könyvtárszobájában helyezzék el a családi széfben talált kötetekkel együtt.

Szerencsére Piton külön lakást kapott, és hallgatólagosan megegyeztek, hogy ha lehetséges olyan messzire elkerülik egymás otthonát, amennyire csak tudják, amit, tekintve, hogy mindössze két emelet választotta el őket egymástól, valószínűleg könnyebb volt megfogadni, mint megtenni. Bár az elmúlt másfél napban tökéletesen megtartotta szavát, hiszen egyetlen alkalommal tette ki a lábát könyvtárából, és akkor is csak azért, mert munkája szólította, az egyik előjegyzett halandó ideje lejárt.

Igen, előjegyzett. Ugyanis, amikor egyezséget kötött a Halállal, és teljes munkaidős Halál Angyal lett, megkapta saját Kódexét, ami a távozásra váró lelkek listáját tartalmazta, pontos időrendi sorrendbe szedve. Amivel nem is lett volna probléma, ha a költözésének köszönhetően nem kellett volna saját kezűleg újra rendeznie a vaskos feketekönyv adatait, és a jelölések segítségével kiszűrni a hozzá tartozó körzetek, valamint személyek neveit. Néha azt kívánta, bárcsak a túlvilág is fejlődött volna a muglikkal együtt, hogy napok helyett csak percekig tartson a szállítások dokumentalizálása.

De persze maga a Halált nem érdekelték az olyan apró-cseprő dolgok, mint saját munkásainak kényelme, és bár egy-egy esetnél ő maga is letolta képét a Földre, hogy a nagyobb kaliberrel bíró ügyeket ő maga intézze, általában csak az Idő Termében bámulta a pergő homokórákat és „ügynökeire" hagyta a piszkos munka elvégzését. Nem kedvelte a Halált, túlságosan arrogánsnak és számítónak találta, akár még fellengzősnek is nevezte volna, annak ellenére, hogy mindössze egyszer találkoztak. Méghozzá amikor a Halál Ereklyéi hivatalosan is az ő birtokába kerültek, és a talpig feketébe öltözött fehér hajú… ficsúr – nem talált rá jobb szót, noha annyira androgünnek tetszett, hogy nem is lehetett megállapítani vajon nő-e vagy férfi – egy önelégült vigyor kíséretében ismertette vele feladatait és jogait, ő pedig gondolkodás nélkül feláldozta magát Pitonért és Fredért, megpecsételve Sorsát.

Azóta, ha lehetett elkerülte a lényt, és csak végezte munkáját minden más elfoglaltsága mellett. Nem siránkozott, amiért egy tizenéves fiú testében ragadt, nem panaszkodott, amiért ruháinak javarészét fekete darabok tették ki és nem reménykedett, hogy egyszer majd minden rendbe jön. Csak tette, amit tennie kellett, bár időnként hajlamos volt elmerülni a tudatalattijában zajló borzalmasabbnál borzalmasabb eseményekben, minden egyes haldokló hívását érezve és átélve a rettenetet, a félelmet vagy fájdalmat, ami őket is átjárta, emlékeztetve magát, mit is vállalt, és miért nem lehet már semmi olyan, mint régen, amikor a gonosz ellen harcolt ugyanakkor megpróbált gondtalan életet élni. Voltak pillanatok, amikor meg kellett állnia, és engednie, hogy a látomások elárasszák, nehogy bele essen abba a hibába, hogy reménykedni kezdjen. Mint például amikor Draco házassága felbontása után először fölvetette, összeköthetnék életüket, amikor végül úgy határozott, hogy nem bírná elviselni, ha engedne a férfi túlságosan is csábító ajánlatának, aztán végig kellene néznie, amint ő is és Scorpius is megöregszenek, majd meghalnak. Természetesen az, hogy nem szakította meg a kapcsolatot velük csak annyiban változtatott a helyzeten, hogy nem eshetett szerelembe a szőke mardekárossal, és talán ez megóvta attól is, hogy Draco magával vigye a szívét a sírba, semmit nem hagyva hátra. Talán önző volt és gyáva, és tudta, hogy csak a másikat bántja döntésével, de képtelen volt… egyszerűen képtelen volt…

- _Bármennyire is szeretném azt hinni, talán nem én vagyok az, akiért bármit képes lennél odaadni_ – tisztán emlékezett a szomorú, rezignált mosolyra, amit soha senki más nem láthatott Malfoy arcán. – _Ne értsd félre, tisztában vagyok vele, hogy hajlandó lennél ölni értem, ugyanúgy, ahogy Scorpiusért is, sőt még az örökké tartó szenvedést is vállalnád értünk, ha tudnád, hogy ezzel megmentesz minket, de nem adnád a kezembe a szíved és a lelked, tudván, egy nap elvesztheted mind a kettőt. Ezért gondolom azt, hogy talán nem én vagyok az, akire vársz…_

És talán Draco Malfoynak igaza volt. Talán egy napon, majd találkozik valakivel, akiért képes lenne a világot is odaadni, és akinek képes lenne a világot is odaadni magával együtt. Azonban, már rég elfelejtett reménykedni egy szebb, boldogabb jövőben. A teste évek óta hideg volt a szívével együtt, és bár a két szőkeség képes volt egy kis boldogságot lopni a halál sodrásában múló napjaiba, az életét nem tudták visszaadni. Ez azonban az ő kis titka maradt… örökre.


	3. Empty Soul (HarryHárem)

_**Summary: **__Tisztán emlékszem a pillanatra, amikor először megpillantottam őt, ott azon a tisztáson. Ében haja akár egybe is olvadhatott volna az éjszakával, csakhogy tengernyi szikrázó csillag szőtte be a selymesen fénylő tincseket; bőre gyémántfénnyel ragyogott, ahogy teljesen fedetlenül és gondtalanul mozgott egy talán csak általa hallott dallam ütemére; arca csodálatosabb volt mindennél, amit valaha láttam; ékkőként fénylő, a zöld legkülönfélébb árnyalataiban játszó íriszei pedig teljesen megbabonáztak._

_Harry Potter/Merry Gentry series_

_**Empty Soul**_

**Előszó**

Tisztán emlékszem a pillanatra, amikor először megpillantottam őt, ott azon a tisztáson. Ében haja akár egybe is olvadhatott volna az éjszakával, csakhogy tengernyi szikrázó csillag szőtte be a selymesen fénylő tincseket; bőre gyémántfénnyel ragyogott, ahogy teljesen fedetlenül és gondtalanul mozgott egy talán csak általa hallott dallam ütemére; arca csodálatosabb volt mindennél, amit valaha láttam; ékkőként fénylő, a zöld legkülönfélébb árnyalataiban játszó íriszei pedig teljesen megbabonáztak.

Az első teremtmény, aki legalább egy kicsit hasonlított hozzám. Akkor és ott úgy éreztem, végre nem vagyok egyedül a világban. Hogy van oka annak, hogy annyira különbözöm az Árnyak lényeitől. Mérhetetlenül boldog voltam, hittem benne, hogy végre tartozhatom majd valahová, hiszen találtam valakit, akivel osztozhatom valamiben.

Nem látszott idősebbnek, mint én, és ez csak tovább fűtötte a szívemben ébredező reményt: ötévnyi teljes magány után, barátra találhatok. Csakhogy a csillagfényű csodalény nem egyedül volt azon az éjjelen. Egy valódi, kék színben pompázó istenség és egy békésen heverésző hatalmas szénfekete farkas figyelte minden rezdülését alig karnyújtásnyira apró alakjától, reménykedésemet pedig elmosta a félelem, hisz, hogy is merhetnék én istenek közé lépni? Hogy is gondolhattam azt, hogy akár szemernyi lehetősége is van annak, hogy egy hozzá hasonló tünemény lealacsonyodjon egy olyan korcshoz, mint én, aki még a saját anyjának sem kellett?

A józan eszem azt súgta, fussak, ám lábaim mégsem mozdultak egy tapodtat sem. A földhöz szögezve, szégyentelenül bámultam a gyermekisten és társa különös, általam sosem ismert játékát, azt kívánva, bárcsak én is ott lehetnék közöttük. Természetesen nem lehettem, és a dadám, Agnes, amint meglátta, mi keltette fel érdeklődésemet, azonnal elrángatott onnan, hogy apám színe elé citáljon.

Azon az éjjelen megtudtam, hogy az olyannyira csodált és istenségnek hitt teremtmények a tündék legnemesebb fajának példányai voltak. Sidhék. És én is közéjük tartoztam. Legalábbis, apám ezt állította, én pedig hittem neki. Attól a pillanattól kezdve én is tündérnek képzeltem magam, egynek a magasabb feyek közül, és a gondolat kárpótolt szárnyaim teljes hiánya miatt.

Keményen küzdöttem, hogy jobb és jobb legyek. Bizonyítani akartam hatalmamat, érvényre juttatni akaratomat, hogy egy napon én nyerhessem el az Árnyak Lordja címet. Ugyanakkor mindinkább arra vágytam, hogy beléphessek a fény udvarába, azonban, mint később kiderült, ez a kiváltság számomra nem adathatott meg.

Fiatal voltam, tele álmokkal, képzetekkel egy csillogó, varázslatos világról, ahol társakra lelhetek és megtalálhatom az annyira áhított boldogságot. De a sidhe elbűvölő álarca mögött puszta romlottság és förtelem lakozott, és ezek a tökéletesnek tartott lények a megbánás legcsekélyebb jele nélkül, kegyetlen élvezettel aláztak meg és utasítottak el újra és újra. Kacagva közölték, hogy sosem leszek elég jó, voltak asszonyok, akik inkább a halált választották volna, mintsem megérintsenek. A sidhe vér apadásának első mementójának, rossz ómennek tartottak, ábrándjaim pedig szertefoszlottak.

Nem láttam többet az istengyermeket sem, aki annyira hasonlított az Unseelie Udvarban megismert tündékre, mégis teljesen különbözőnek tűnt. Annyi év távlatából már csak egy homályos, valószerűtlen álomnak tetszett az ötéves elmém által előállított, valószínűleg a legkevésbé sem valós kép, és amikor a Sluagh királyi koronájával együtt nemesi címet is kaptam Andais királynő udvartartásában, már tudtam, hogy lejárt a gyermeki ábrándok ideje, és el kell felejtenem a talán nem is létező alakot.

Nem volt olyan nehéz, mint bárki gondolná. A Sötétség Birodalmának rémálmának lenni koránt sem egyszerű feladat, egy valódi szörnyekből álló népet pedig, csupán vasszigorral lehet irányítani, így kénytelen voltam ténylegesen is felnőni, a fejemen nyugvó fejdísz értékéhez.

Mi voltunk a Halálos Árnyak, amik erőlködés nélkül keltettek rettegést a szépek népében, és a Sötét Szolga módszereit kegyes halálnak tekintették, a mi vérfürdőinkhez képest. Hogy mennyire gyűlöltem akkoriban az életemet! Nap-nap után arra kényszerítettek, hogy szemrebbenés nélkül nézzem végig, amíg az úrnőm saját vágyait elégíti ki, miközben a sötét szemek végig az arcomon nyugodtak és reakciómat várták. Andais sosem engedett be az ágyába, sosem kaphattam meg a kegyet, amivel Gyilkos Fagy évszázadokig élhetett, mielőtt megunt játékként elhajították volna.

Egyetlen „valódi" sidhe sem volt hajlandó hozzám érni, így kénytelen voltam beérni az éjrepülő szeretőkkel és a három banyával, akik minden lépésemet követték. Minden egyes alkalommal, egyre mélyebbre süllyedtem a sötétségben, nálam is torzabb partnereim, a pikkelyes, hártyás vagy éppen tollas szárnyak tengere, ami éjszakánként beterített, gyönyör helyett csak keserűséggel töltött el, és egész egyszerűen feladtam a reményt, hogy valaha megtapasztalhatom, milyen is együtt ragyogni azokkal, akikhez lélekben tartoztam.

Aztán majd fél évezrednyi szenvedés után felcsillant, majd alá is hullott egy újabb sugárfoszlány a megkerült Meredith hercegnő személyében, ám bárhogy szerette is volna, saját vágya a sidhével való egyesülésre nem volt elég ahhoz, hogy legyőzze viszolygását az – ahogy ő mondta – extráim iránt. Az édes kicsi Merry, Essus herceg egyetlen lánya, aki az életét mentve menekült el a Tündérdombokról, valódi nővé érett, és a királynő társörökösévé tette őt, feloldva a testőreire vonatkozó cölibátusi kötelezettséget.

Csakhogy nem ez volt az est legnagyobb meglepetése. Ó, koránt sem! A hisztéria, amit a halandó hercegnő felbukkanása és felemelkedése okozott, semmi volt ahhoz képest, amit egy, a legtöbbek számára idegen személy jelenléte váltott ki.

Annyi idő elteltével is azonnal felismertem a méltóságteljes figurát, aki Meredith-szel ellentétben, testőrgyűrű helyett csupán egyetlen kísérővel jelent meg a nagy eseményen. Elhalványodott emlékeim rögtön megrohantak, összeillesztve az immáron bokáig érő csillagokkal behintett fürtöket, a gyöngyházfényű bőrt, a leírhatatlanul gyönyörű arcot, a kegyetlen, gunyoros félmosolyra húzott, finom ívű rózsaajkakat és a még mindig megbabonázó zöld gyűrűkből álló, rideg tekintetet a felhőtlenül játszó gyermekkel, aki álmaimban élt.

Fenségesnek tűnt, Barinthus pedig a némán fodrozódó, bármikor haragossá változható tengerként őrizte minden rezdülését, ugyanúgy, ahogyan akkor, ott az erdőben is. A hajdan volt tengeristen, a Királycsináló megválasztotta saját oldalát az egyelőre még láthatatlan háborúban, a kérdés már csak az volt, vajon ezúttal tényleg választottja kerül majd a trónra?

- Mennyire meglepettnek tűntök – kacagott fel a királynő, éles hangja szablyaként hasította a feszült csendet maga előtt. – Hát nem ismeritek fel a saját _hercegeteket_? – úgy ejtette a herceg szót, mintha valami undorító parazitáról beszélne, nem pedig egy királyi méltóságról, ugyanakkor biztosította a névtelen herceg biztonságát. – Essus elsőszülöttjét, Harwyn unokaöcsémet?

_Harwyn? Harwyn herceg? Ez talán valami tréfa?_ Mindenhonnan ezek a kérdések záporoztak, de a királynő csupán önelégülten mosolygott, vérvörösre festett ajkairól csak úgy sütött a rosszindulat és a gyűlölet, mégis vérének nevezte a sosem látott örököst. Vajon mi folyhatott a háttérben? Fogalmam sem volt, és úgy tűnt senki másnak sem.

Maga az ifjú herceg még mindig mosolygott, hideg szemei könyörtelen lenézéssel szemlélték a tömeget, és vetélytársaival ellentétben nem foglalt helyet a számára előkészített trónszéken. Barinthus közvetlenül mögötte állt, állandó nyugalma töretlen maradt, ám ujjai kardjának markolatán nyugodtak. A Sötét Szolga reakciója azonban tovább növelte értetlenségemet. A Hollók kapitánya, pattanásig feszült testtel, harcra készen várakozott, pillantásával egy szemvillanásnyi időre sem szakadva el Harwyntól.

Választ akartam kapni kérdéseimre, hallani akartam a magyarázatot az események kuszaságára, egy akartam lenni azok közül, akik rendelkeznek az ismerettel, akik hatalommal bírnak a tudatlanok fölött. Ám a válasz nem a testőröktől vagy a királynőtől érkezett, hanem egyenesen a sidhe herceg szájából, aki első ízben szólalt fel, magához ragadva minden résztvevő figyelmét.

- Ahogy Andais nagynéném említette, Harwyn vagyok, a Test és Viharok Hercege, Essus és James fia, az Unseelie Trón várományosa és a Labirintus Ura – a kegyetlen félmosoly teljes értékű vigyorrá szélesedett, ahogy többen levegőért kaptak a teremben.

A sidhe nemeseken átfutó horror szinte vetekedett azzal, amit a Sluagh nevének említése váltott ki a faerie tagjaiból, bár ezen talán nem is lehetett csodálkozni, hiszen a Labirintus egyike volt a Feyek legsötétebb és legvisszataszítóbb titkainak. Az Elfeledettek Vidékének nevezték a helyet, ami egy elátkozott könyvön keresztül kapcsolódott az emberek világához, és a nagy háború előtt született korcsok lakhelyéül szolgált.

A monda szerint, egyetlen sidhe vagy fey sem lépte még át a két világ között húzódó határvonalat, mert az Alsóbb Birodalomban élő borzalom akár egyetlen morzsája is képes az őrület szakadékába taszítani még a legkiválóbb tündérharcosokat is. Magam is csak szóbeszédek foszlányaiból és apám meséiből értesültem a Labirintus létezéséről, valamint Jarethről, a goblin királyról, aki abban leli örömét, hogy halandó gyermekeket rabol el saját testvéreik meggondolatlan kívánságát teljesítve, majd lehetetlen feladatok elé állítja a pánikba esett fiatal embereket.

A sidhe legendák szerint Jareth király fekete szívénél már csak külseje ocsmányabb, még a Felvilági goblinok torzságát is felülmúlja, amiért – egyesek ezt állítják – Kurag meglehetősen féltékeny a sosem látott uralkodóra. Épp ezért talán nem is volt meglepő, hogy a koboldkirály volt az első, aki szavakba öntötte mindenki döbbenetét.

- Egy sidhe, mint a Labirintus királya? – köpte a szavakat Kurag. – Csak nem túl sokat álmodoztál a goblin hús gyönyöreiről, kicsi herceg?

- A saját vágyaidat nem szükséges rám hárítanod, Kurag… király – válaszolta lágy, sziszegő hangon Harwyn herceg. – Odáig lennél a gyönyörtől, ha a farkadat valamelyik ragyogó lény forró nyílásába mélyeszthetnéd, nem igaz, koboldkirály? – a narancsszemek hatalmasra tágultak, ahogy Kurag tekintete egy pillanat alatt elködösült, teste pedig finoman remegni kezdett.

- Harwyn, elég legyen! – csattant szögekkel kivert ostorként az eddig kiválóan szórakozó királynő hangja. – A mai este az ünneplésé és az élvezeteké, nem tűröm el a viszályszítást.

- De Andais nagynéném, én csupán a te kívánságaidat teljesítem, és első osztályú élvezetben részesítem a koboldkirályt – a herceg vigyora pimaszul és velejéig romlottan villant fel. – Hisz te is láthatod, mily gyönyöröket él át.

- Azt mondtam, elég! – Andais tekintete nem sok jót ígért, noha mélyükön ott ült a szadista öröm és elismerés. – Unokaöcsém, a te feladatod az, hogy mihamarabb utódot hozz a világra, nem pedig a vendégek szórakoztatása! Tehát kövesd húgod példáját, és válassz kérőt magadnak! – érkezett az ellentmondást nem tűrő parancs.

- Ahogy kívánod, néném – biccentett Harwyn. – A Sötét Szolgát és Barinthust akarom!


	4. Fekete szív (HarrySebastian)

_**Summary: **__Vernon egy rosszul sikerült tárgyalás után elveti a súlykot és halálra veri a kis Harryt, azonban a történet nem ér véget ennyivel, ugyanis egy különös hollónak és egy vérrel köttetett szerződésnek köszönhetően Harry lehetőséget kap arra, hogy a varázsvilág elvárásaitól távol, de boldogan nőjön fel és egy teljesen új személyként érkezzen Roxfortba._

_Harry Potter/Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) crossover_

**Fekete Szív**

Prológus

Bágyadtan tekintettem körbe a kietlen sötétségben, fel sem fogva igazán, hogy súlytalanul lebegek, miközben hófehér tollak százai kavarognak körülöttem, akár parányi lusta bárányfelhők a nap körül. Nem ismertem a helyet, de bármi jobb lehetett, mint annak a szörnyetegnek a karmai között, ráadásul túlságosan fáradtnak és kiszipolyozottnak éreztem magam a rémülethez.

Már akkor sejtettem, hogy nem fogom simán megúszni _drága _bácsikám legújabb büntetését, amikor a bejárati ajtó döngve vágódott be mögötte. Nem volt nehéz kitalálni, hogy a tárgyalás, amire annyit készült, a legkevésbé sem úgy alakult, ahogy eltervezte, és én leszek a szerencsés, akin levezeti majd feszültségét.

És nem is csalódtam. A fújtató fenevad mondhatni kitépte helyéről „lakosztályom" ajtaját, majd lerángatva hevenyészett fekhelyemről, saját hálószobája felé kezdett vonszolni. Rongybabaként bukdácsoltam lépcsőfokról lépcsőfokra, de őt ez cseppet sem hatotta meg, egész egyszerűen ráhajított a szépen megvetett franciaágyra, és nekilátott, hogy büntetés végrehajtás címén kiélhesse rajtam beteg vágyait.

Fogalmam sincs mikor adtam fel végleg a küzdelmet, reményvesztett sikolyaim megsüketítettek, a perzselő fájdalom pedig megvakított a külvilág számára. Aztán az ostorcsapások és torkomba nyomuló gusztustalan húsdarab okozta tortúra hirtelen véget ért, és nem maradt más, mint a beletörődés és kimerültség.

Meghaltam.

„_Vajon hová kerülök majd?"_ Futott át agyamon, bár szívem mélyén tudtam a választ, hiszen nénikém annyiszor vágta fejemhez, hogy a hozzám hasonló undorító különcök csakis a pokol legsötétebb bugyraiban éghetnek el.

- _Milyen édes, milyen szívszorító!_ – hirtelen pihekönnyű suttogással telt meg a levegő, én pedig egy kicsit arrébb fordítottam a fejem, hogy megleljem a hang forrását.

Nem kellett sokáig keresnem, ugyanis tőlem nem messze, egy száraz fa egyik ágán fekete holló ült, aminek vörös szemei mohó kíváncsisággal fürkésztek. Az első gondolatom az volt, hogy a hollók nem tudnak beszélni, de erre rácáfolt, hogy a kígyókról is ugyanezt hittem, mégis ők voltak az egyetlenek, akik valaha normális szóval illettek, miközben nagynénje kertjét gyomláltam.

- _Ön is meghalt, Holló úr?_ – kérdeztem bizonytalanul, tudván mennyire is nevetséges úrnak szólítani egy állatot.

- _Milyen édes, milyen szívszorító!_ – ismételte a madár egy kissé oldalra billentve fejét. – _Döntöttél már édes gyermek? Rábízod magad Isten és a Mennyek kegyeire?_

Nem tudtam, mit felelhetnék. Akartam, hogy ezentúl Isten vigyázzon rám? De Isten eddig sem törődött velem, miért engedné, hogy ezután Vele legyek? Nem akartam, hogy Isten is megbüntessen, mint Vernon bácsi, ha valamit véletlenül nem úgy teszek, ahogy ő elképzelte. Csak lebegni akartam a tollak között, pihenni és nem gondolni semmire.

- _Isten nem szeret engem_ – válaszoltam csendesen, nem nézve a hollóra. – _Nem szeretnék Vele lenni, mert Ő is csak bántana_ – suttogtam, hangom elesettnek és összetörtnek tűnt.

- _Ó, édes gyermek! Velem jössz-e hát? Bármit megadhatok neked, amit szíved kíván, az egész világ a tiéd lehet, ha azt szeretnéd!_ – duruzsolta elégedetten a holló.

- _Bármit? Bármit megadnál nekem? _– éreztem, hogy elkerekednek a szemeim, azonban ez nem lehetett igaz, hiszen csodák nem léteztek, és mindennek ára volt. – _És mit kérsz érte?_

- _Hát nem okos gyermek vagy? De nem kérek sokat, csupán téged._

- _Engem?_ – kérdeztem vissza értetlenül. – _Miért akarnál engem? Én semmit sem érek, csak egy mocskos különc vagyok, egy értéktelen senki…_

- _Badarság!_ – csattant fel a madár. – _Számomra értékes vagy, értékesebb mindennél, és bármit kész vagyok odaadni azért, hogy örökké az enyém légy!_

- _Sosem hagynál el? _– szavaimat remegés itatta át.

Valahol mélyen tudtam, hogy ostobán viselkedem, hiszen mit is adhatna nekem egy egyszerű holló, de életemben először valaki vagy valami velem akart lenni, engem akart, és ez mérhetetlen boldogsággal és reménnyel töltött el.

- _Örökké veled leszek, és még tovább, ha úgy döntesz, elfogadod ajánlatomat_ – érkezett a felelet egy apró biccentéssel.

- _Igen!_ – egyeztem bele.

- _Akkor nincs is más hátra, minthogy megpecsételjük ezt a szerződést. Adj nevet, és parancsolj nekem, hogy teljesíthessem szíved minden kívánságát!_

Ahogy a holló ezt kimondta, a lágyan ringatózó fehér tollak új életre keltek és hatalmas szélvihar kerekedett. A tollak feketére színeződtek, a madár helyét pedig egy gyönyörűséges lény vette át, akinek vibráló vérszín szemei egyenesen lelkem mélyére égették nyomukat.

- _Adj nekem nevet, parancsolj, édes gyermek, és mindent megkapsz, amire valaha áhítoztál!_ – utasított a lény, én pedig nyeltem egyet, és alig hallhatóan ennyit mondtam:

- _Sebastian._

Nem tudtam, honnan jött a név, hiszen rövid életem során egyetlen Sebastiannal sem találkoztam, mégis ez volt az egyetlen, ami megfelelőnek tűnt. Azonban nem elmélkedhettem sokáig, ugyanis agyamra fekete köd szállt, az álomtalan álmok világába taszítva.


	5. Isteni mizsika (AsherHarryJean-Claude)

_**Fandom: **_Harry Potter/Anita Blake

_**Történet: **_Mit tehet egy kihasznált, földbedöngölt gyermek, ha bevégezte feladatát és semmije sem maradt, amiért küzdhetne? Távozik. És mi történik, ha időközben a Sors ismét csúnya tréfát űz vele, újabb nem kívánt ajándékkal lepve meg őt? És ha kiderül, hogy koránt sincs annyira egyedül, mint gondolta? Nos, a műből kiderül.

**Isteni Muzsika**

** ány**

A legtöbb ember abban a hitben él, ha valami hőstettet hajtanak végre, teszem azt, lehozzák a szomszéd kislány meglehetősen irritált állapotban lévő macskáját a fáról, vagy netalán átsegítik az utca végében lakó vak nénit az úton, valaki majd kitünteti őket nemes cselekedetükért és a boldogan éltek, amíg meg nem… már elvből el van könyvelve számukra.

Éppen ezért, teljesen természetes dolog, ha az ember veszi a fáradságot és megmenti a világot egy hataloméhes őrült tömeggyilkostól, az a legkevesebb, hogy egy esetleg egy tucat szobrot emelnek a tiszteletére, és ha az ember azt mondja valakinek, hogy ugorj a kútba, az a valaki azt kérdezi, melyikbe.

Nem igaz?

Nem.

Az ember, legyen az mágiahasználó vagy egyszerű mugli, a leghálátlanabb lény, ami valaha erre a világra született. Ha úgy érzi, veszélyben az élete, egy percig sem habozik az első ártatlant feláldozni csak azért, hogy ő, akár egy kicsit is, de tovább élhessen. Gondolkodás nélkül bízza a sorsát bárkire, aki hajlandóságot mutat megmenteni őt, nem számít, hogy kényszerből teszi azt, vagy szabad akaratából, és ha netalán elbukik, egy rövid kesergés után úgy is talál másik balekot, aki helyettesíti az utolsó mentsvárnak hitt alkalmi hőst. Ha pedig győzedelmeskedik, mi sem természetesebb, mint lelkiismeret furdalás nélkül a szemétbe hajítani, esetleg előtte még jól meg is gyalázni megmentőjét.

Hogy erről honnan tudok? Egyszer engem is hősnek kiáltottak ki, magasztos ódákat zengtek nevemről, miközben árgus szemekkel figyelték minden lépésemet, megkövezve óhatatlan hibáimért, majd a halálos rém elpusztítása után újból áldozatot választottak, megint az én képemben. Csakhogy ezúttal én lettem az üldözött, a veszély.

Amióta megszülettem nem teszek mást, mint harcolok és túlélek. Egy vagyok a Túlélők közül, mert túl erős az akaratom ahhoz, hogy feladjam és egyszerűen behódoljak a Halálnak. Egy évesen bizonyítottam be először, hogy bármire képes vagyok, noha akkor még fogalmam sem volt mi történik körülöttem. A szüleim meghaltak, azonban én túléltem, hogy újabb megpróbáltatásokat állhassak ki az elkövetkezendő hosszú évek sora alatt.

A nagybátyám és kedves családja minden eszközt bevetett, hogy megtörjön, hogy kiűzze belőlem azt a mocskos valamit, ami miatt a legfurcsább dolgok történtek velem, de nem járhattak sikerrel. Az én akaratom erősebb volt. Nem számított, hogy az unokatestvérem és kis kompániája milyen új kínzási módszereket vetett be, én mindig felálltam és ugyanazzal a kiolthatatlan tűzzel a szememben néztem velük szembe. Nem győzedelmeskedhettek felettem. Nem érdekelt, hogy a nagynéném szolgasorban tartott, hogy nekem kellett elvégezni minden házimunkát annak ellenére, hogy sosem lehetett elég tiszta a ház Petunia ízlésének. A porszívózás, főzés, kertészkedés változatlan monotonitása kellemes nyugalommal töltött el, főleg egy-egy „megérdemelten elszenvedett büntetés" után Vernon gyűlöletes nadrágszíja által.

Mégsem törtem meg. A testem lehet, hogy gyenge volt és nevetségesen nyivászta, az elmém és az akaratom szilárd és sértetlen. Bármikor jött el a büntetés ideje, agyam elhatárolódott a fizikai fájdalomtól, és nem volt hajlandó részt venni a szenvedésben.

Amikor kiderült, hogy nem holmi gusztustalan különc vagyok, hanem varázsló, úgy reagáltam, ahogyan mindenki várta, elhűlve és csodálattal telve próbáltam a legjobbat kihozni magamból, hogy beilleszkedjek az új világba, ahová mindig is tartoztam. Ők pedig erre építettek. Sokáig nem jöttem rá, mi folyik körülöttem, tulajdonképpen, majdnem a legvégig teljesen figyelmen kívül hagytam az árulkodó jeleket, és amikor végül megvilágosodott előttem minden, már majdnem túl késő volt. De csak majdnem.

Több mint 7 éven át abban a hiszemben éltem, hogy bár a varázsvilágban is különc vagyok, őszinte igaz barátokra tettem szert, akik képesek túllátni az átkozott sebhelyen, amit egy őrült gyilkos jóvoltából szereztem és nem egy autóbalesetben, akik engem látnak, Harryt, és nem A Fiút, Aki Túlélte. Most már belátom ostoba voltam.

Ron és Hermione nem volt egyéb, mint két nagyszerű álarcot viselő hatalom- és hírnévhajhász, akik a világos oldal vezetőjének utasítására váltak a barátaimmá, noha a szívük mélyén megvetették mindazt, ami voltam, vagy talán mondhatnám azt, hogy engem vetettek meg, mert az voltam, aki.

Albus Dumbledore, a joviális mosolyok és atyai tanácsok mögé rejtőző manipulatív rohadék, aki a háttérből mozgatatta a szálakat… Ő volt az, aki anyám nővérénél helyezett el, mondván, anyám áldozata egy ősi varázslatot eredményezett, aminek köszönhetően az egyetlen biztonságos hely a Dursley ház maradt számomra. Kár, hogy mindez hazugság volt. A védő és követőbűbájokat ő maga állította fel, anyámnak vajmi kevés köze volt ehhez, hogy figyelemmel tarthasson és elkerülje az esetleges szökésemmel járó gondokat. Ugyanakkor azzal is számolt, hogy az állítólagos családom szörnyű bánásmódja után boldogan fogok a segítséget nyújtó karokba kapaszkodni, vakon bízva bárkiben és bármiben, aki egy kicsit is kedves hozzám. És, mint a legtöbb sérült gyermek, így is tettem.

Minden a tervek szerint haladt, a Roxfort az egyetlen menedékemmé vált, Dumbledore egy idős nagyapa szerepét töltötte be számomra, Ron és Hermione pedig hű barátként követtek, bárhová mentem is. Aztán hiba csúszott a gépezetbe.

A sötét és világos oldal közti háború egyre jobban eldurvult, már senki nem volt tekintettel semmire és senkire, csupán a győzelem és a világ irányításának megszerzése számított. A Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola elvesztette oktatási központ lényegét és az egyetlen cél a diákok harcra való kiképzése lett. Engem, mint a Kiválasztottat, az átlagnál sokkal kevésbé kíméltek, nem volt megállás és az egyetlen reménysugarat barátaim buzdítása és aggodalma jelentette… egészen addig az estéig.

Nem sokkal az utolsó tanévem vége előtt, egy május végi estén, éppen befejeztem a tanulást és aludni indultam, amikor kinyílt a klubhelyiséget lezáró portré és két meglehetősen izgatottan társalgó alak lépett a szobába. Egyből felismertem a hangjukat, és már azon voltam, hogy visszamegyek hozzájuk, amikor szavaik elértek hozzám.

- … és képes volt azt mondani, hogy amíg nem derítjük ki, mi baja van mostanában, nem használhatom tovább a magánkönyvtárát! – dühöngött Hermione. – Már elegem van, abból a kis nyomorultból! 7 éven keresztül vesződtünk azzal, hogy az egekig magasztaljuk az egóját, hogy elhitessük vele mindenben mellette állunk, é év alatt majdnem 7-szer öletett meg minket!

- Nyugalom Hermione, te is hallottad, Dumbledore-t… – válaszolta valamiért nagyon elégedetten Ron.

- Dumbledore professzort, Ronald! – vágott közbe a lány.

- Tök mindegy. De te is hallottad, mit mondott. Ha az a kis senki végre rács mögött lesz, netalán sikerül meghalnia a végső csatában, mi örököljük vagyona egy részét, ha nem az egészet. Szerinted nála van a végrendelete másolata? – magyarázta mohón a vörös.

- Szerinted volt annyi esze, hogy csináltasson egyet? Hiszen bajkeverésen kívül semmire sem képes egyedül! – érkezett az undorodó felelet. – Azok az alantas lények pedig nem hajlandók még csak a számlája közelébe sem engedni minket! Felháborító!

- Ahogy mondod! De már nem kell sokat várnunk…

Nem hallgattam végig őket, egyszerűen képtelen voltam. A szívem a bokámig süllyedt, a szemem szúrt a könnyek elhomályosították a látásomat, de anélkül jutottam el a szobánkig, hogy felkeltettem volna az árulók figyelmét. Nevetségesnek, becsapottnak és végtelenül ostobának éreztem magam, amiért nem tanultam gyerekkori hibáimból és képes voltam megbízni akárkiben is. Az idióta griffendéles jóhiszeműség megint csak bajt hozott a fejemre, azonban tisztában voltam vele, hogy ők nem tudhatják meg, hallottam a beszélgetésüket.

Hallottam, amikor Ron bejött a szobába és magában motyogva az ágyához botorkált, biztosra véve, a tervük tökéletesen halad. Azonban ahogy mindenki más, úgy ők is lebecsülték az akaratomat és a képességeimet. Számukra csak egy érdemtelen senki voltam, akit minden alap nélkül éltetett egy nemzet, azonban jóval több voltam annál: egy Túlélő.

Agyam lázasan dolgozott, félretéve lelkem fájdalmát, csakis a feladatra koncentrált, miszerint meg kellett nyernem egy háborút, utána pedig eltűnni erről az átkozott helyről úgy, hogy senki se találjon meg… soha többet. Egy pillanatra felötlött bennem a gondolat, hogy vajon Voldemort ugyanezen ment-e keresztül, hiszen lényegében csupán céljaiban és a felhasznált eszközökben különbözött tőlem, mert az egyetlen dolog, ami őt is életben tartotta, az akarata volt.

Másnap hajnalban már készen volt a levél a Gringottsnak, amely tartalmazta a végrendeletemet és a kérést, miszerint bármi történjen is, rajtam kívül senki se juthasson hozzá a bankszámlámhoz. Az egyik iskolai bagollyal küldtem el, tudván, Hedviget túl könnyű észrevenni, emellett feltűnő lenne, ha valamelyik „barátom" levelet akarna küldeni vele, és nem lenne kéznél.

A színjáték könnyebben ment, mint vártam, talán a mardekáros énem végre győzedelmeskedett a szentimentális fölött, és az egyetlen dolog, amiben változás állt be, az a tanulmányaim iránya volt. Tökéletes fegyverré kellett válnom, ehhez pedig minden létező lehetőséget meg kellett ragadnom a fejlődésre.

Ekkor történt az is, hogy életemben először megéreztem a hatalmamat gúzsba kötő idegen láncokat, ami ugyan meglepett, de már koránt sem döbbentett meg annyira, mint kellett volna. Dumbledore kontrollálni akart, irányítani, ehhez pedig csökkentenie kellett az erőmet. Nem volt nehéz rájönni a megoldásra. Ezek után természetesen megszállottan kezdtem keresni a béklyók feloldásának kulcsát, és valóban csak a makacsságom és az akaraterőm mentett meg az összeomlástól.

Az órákon látszólag nem változott semmi, ahogy Hermione és Ron is ugyanúgy a legjobb barátaim maradtak, kedves voltam, mosolyogtam, nevettem, viccelődtem velük, ám ugyanabban a pillanatban megfigyeltem minden egyes rezdülésüket. Ha őszinte akarok lenni, énem egy része kimondottan élvezte ezt a játékot, és nem érdekelte, hogy amit csináltam, az valójában helytelen, mert a szívem mélyén tudtam, a bosszú mindennél édesebb lesz.

A legironikusabb az egészben az volt, hogy Voldemort abban az évben nem támadott ránk évvégén, ahogy korábban szinte minden alkalommal, és a nyár folyamán is csak kisebb csaták zajlottak le. Aztán eljött az ősz, vele együtt az eső és az ősz utolsó napjaiban a végső ütközet. Fogalmam sincs kik vesztek ott a csatatéren három ember kivételével, és róluk is csak azért tudok, mert a mai napig emlékszem az üres arckifejezésükre, amikor egymás után, az én hátamat védve zuhantak a földre.

Három olyan ember, akikről mindenki azt hitte, hithű halálfalók, három ember, akiről azt hittem, mindennél jobban gyűlöl. Három ember, aki egyedüliként állt mögém és mellém, megundorodva a világos és sötét oldal módszereitől, engem választottak, és értem haltak meg: Lucius és Draco Malfoy valamint Perselus Piton.

Senki más nem támogatott, noha a két oldal egy emberként figyelte a köztem és a Tom között lezajló párviadalt, ami nem volt több mint két akarat csatája, díszes-fényes átokcsóva ruhába öltöztetve. Tomon látszott, hogy már belefáradt az egészbe, hogy magasztos tervei elvesztek az idő múlásával csak a gyilkolást és a pusztítást hagyva hátra.

Magasztos tervei voltak. Tervek, amik sosem valósulhattak meg, mert hiába vezérelte őket nemes szándék, az emberek a legalantasabb lényként a Földön, és soha sem lesznek készek elfogadni azt. A történelem immár sokadjára ismételte meg önmagát, és bár egyetlen háborúban sem vettem részt korábban, biztos voltam benne, hogy az utolsó pillanat – amikor a két végső ellenfél tekintete még egyetlen hosszú pillanatig összekapcsolódik –, minden csatában a másik emlékeinek átélésével telt. Éreztem Voldemort magányát, keserűségét és fáradtságát, ő pedig érezte a dühömet, csalódottságomat és az akaratom súlyát. A súlyt, amit ő hosszas csaták során, de végül elvesztett.

Még felemelte a pálcáját, szavak azonban már nem hagyták el ajaktalan száját, karmazsin kígyótekintetében pedig a beletörődés ült. Vége volt. A csend, ami a Sötét Nagyúr bukását követte, fülsüketítőnek hatott, azonban én még nem végeztem. Egyetlen pillanatig megengedtem magamnak, hogy a bennem forrongó düh és cinizmus egy gúnyos mosoly képében öltsön formát, majd szemeim elkerekedtek és a levegő után kapva egy rettentő sikoly kíséretében a sebhelyemre szorítottam a kezemet és a földre rogytam és két sikoly között egyetlen szót suttogtam: _Manumissio _

És a Kis Túlélő örökre megszűnt létezni.


	6. Vérző hangjegyek (HarryAsher)

_**Fandom: **_Harry Potter/Anita Blake

_**Történet: **__Mert a zene a legédesebb és legkegyetlenebb varázslat a világon. _

_**Vérző hangjegyek**_

** ény szonáta**

Soha senki nem ismert igazán. A barátaim, akik látszólag minden titkomról tudtak, akikben feltétlenül megbíztam, akiknek kiadtam a valódi önmagam, ugyanúgy csak egy apró szeletet kaptak belőlem, az álarcból, amit aprólékos munkával készítettem el, mint mindenki más. A boldog mosolyok, a vidám bohóckodás a roxforti birtok parkjában, a komoly, szívfájdítóan őszinte beszélgetések, a problémák, amik jobbára csak engem érintettek nem voltak többek, mint előre kiszámított, esetleg a helyzet okozta, ám de pontos reflekciói a tőlem elvártaknak.

Korán megtanultam, hogy az őszinte bizalom nem létezik, mégis kétségbeesetten vágytam igaz társakra, akik kitartanak mellettem, bármi történjen is, annyira vágytam barátokra, hogy képes voltam valaki mássá válni, mint aki valóban voltam. A Fiú, Aki Túlélte, így hívtak. Én voltam a hős, mindenki utolsó reménye, aki, noha lehet, hogy még csak egy tudatlan gyermek, majd megvédi őket a nagy gonosz szörnyetegtől.

Terveket kovácsoltak, joviális mosolyok és atyai tanácsok mögé rejtett manipulációval tologattak a sakktáblán, akár egy egyszerű parasztot, ami a kellő időben képes vezérré alakulni, hogy fényes győzelmet arasson a Sötét Úr ellen. Én pedig 10 teljes évig, tudatlanság és naivitás mögé rejtve undoromat engedtem, hogy akarat nélküli bábként rángassanak egy háborúban, amihez nekem csupán egy nevetséges jóslat és egy megalomániás őrült lévén volt közöm, ám mindez a végelszámolásnál semmit sem számított.

4 éves voltam, amikor először tudatosult bennem igazán, hogy a „családom" soha nem fog úgy szeretni, ahogyan az unokatestvéremet. Nekik csak egy teher, egy gusztustalan szemét, egy különc voltam, ami takarításon és főzésen kívül semmire sem volt használható. Aztán 7 évesen arra is rájöttem, hogy sosem fogom megtudni, mit jelent a barátság, mert az emberek számára nem érek eleget ahhoz, hogy kiálljanak mellettem a hájas unokabátyám ellen. Egy kis senki voltam, aki a lépcső alatti gardróbban élt, mert még annyira sem tartották, hogy saját szobát adjanak neki.

Aztán, betöltöttem a 11-et és minden megváltozott. Egy fél-óriás által kézbesített levélből tudtam meg, hogy a rengeteg furcsa dolog, ami velem történt nem a saját értéktelenségem miatt, hanem a bennem élő mágia miatt történt. A tény pedig, hogy nem vagyok egyedül ezzel a különös képességgel, megnyugtatta rémült gyermeki lelkemet. Egészen addig, míg ki nem derült, hogy még a különcök között is különc vagyok. A Kis Túlélő.

Akkoriban már teljes természetességgel rejtettem magam különböző álarcok mögé, így nem volt nehéz egy újat kreálni, az árva, de kedves fiúét, aki bár utálja kiváltságait, elfogadja azt, és csak azért küzd ellene, mert ezt várják el tőle. Kezdetben kissé döcögősen ment, mint minden az elején, bár sokat segített, hogy valóban nem sokat tudtam a világról, aminek hősévé kiáltottak ki, így tanácstalanságom sokszor a valóságot tükrözte. Akkor még kívántam, hogy legyenek barátaim.

A vörös hajú fiú, Ron Weasley volt az első. Zavartan kérdezett a sebhelyem után, én pedig látszólag nem törődöm módon emeltem fel fürtjeimet az átkos villám alakú hegről, még ha belül gyűlöltem is az egészet. Kedves volt és rácsodálkozott bármire, amit mondtam, ahogyan én is az ő szavaira. Annyira más és új volt minden, hogy néhány pillanatra még el is hittem, valóban én vagyok az a csodálkozással teli gyermek, aki csillogó szemekkel figyeli a színes kártyán mozgó fényképet, ami jövendő igazgatóját ábrázolja, a férfiét, aki pokollá tette az életét.

A barna, bozontos lány, Hermione Granger volt a második és egyben utolsó. Egy tudálékos könyvmolynak tűnt az állandó okoskodásával és feltűnési viszketegségével, aztán egy trollal történt incidens után belőle is barát lett. Még mindig idegesítő, de lojális és segítőkész barát. A valóság pedig mit sem számított…

Egészen addig, míg Ron először fordított hátat nekem. Természetesen megbocsátottam neki, így kellett lennie, a maszk azonban már új alakot öltött, a megosztott titkok és őszinte beszélgetések pedig üres szavakká váltak. Természetesen elhitték, amit mondok, hűségesen követtek, féltettek, aggodalmaskodtak, csakhogy már semmi sem volt olyan, mint korábban.

Amikor Voldemort ismét testet öltött, felgyorsultak az események. A varázsvilág háborúra készült, így csúfolták a homokba dugott fejjel, a legapróbb hírmorzsák után ácsingózó emberek semmittevését, miközben egyre többen tűntek el és haltak meg a jó ügy és a hatalom nevében egyaránt. Háborúra készült a nemzet: feltették lábukat a dohányzó asztalra, és a kényelmes fotelben hátradőlve, az otthonukat feltörhetetlennek hitt védővarázslatok alatt tartva, izgatottan várták, hogy egy Bajnoknak kikiáltott vézna gyermek újra megmentse őket.

És én így tettem. Nem azért mert féltettem az ártatlanokat, vagy a barátaimat és szeretteimet, mint ahogy mindenki hitte. Csupán azt akartam, hogy vége legyen, és elmehessek. 16 évesen már tudtam, ha egyszer minden véget ér, úgy a Kiválasztott dicskorszaka is a feledés homályába vész, éppen ezért, mikor eljött a végső csata pillanata, már minden készen állt, hogy örökre elhagyjam a világot, amit egyszer egy összetört gyermek az álmok birodalmának látott, ahol végre boldog lehet.

Ha őszinte akarok lenni, a legironikusabb az egészben az volt, hogy rajtam kívül egyedül a Sötét Nagyúr volt az, aki ismerte az indítékaimat és szándékaimat. Ahogy ott álltunk egymással szemben észre sem véve a körülöttünk harcolókat, miközben jelentéktelen szópárbajt vívtunk, nyugodtan olvastunk a sorok között, és rájöttünk, a leghelyesebb, ha egyszer és mindenkorra véget vetünk a játszadozásnak.

'_Egyszer én is voltam gyermek, mint te. Álmokkal és vágyakkal teli, akit végül megfosztottak a lehetőségtől, hogy azzá váljon, aki mindig is szeretett volna.'_

'_A hazug árnyak megpróbálnak felfalni.'_

'_Nekem is a távozás mellett kellett volna döntenem, de túl sok volt bennem a harag.'_

'_Talán még nem késő.'_

'_Pontosan tudod, hogy igen. Vesztettem.'_

'_Inkább feladtad.'_

'_Nevezd, ahogy akarod. A lényeg, hogy nincs tovább.'_

'_Mit szeretnél?'_

'_Soha nem kérdezte senki.'_

'_Én igen, mert tőlem sem kérdezték meg egyszer sem.'_

'_Egy valószerűtlen álomképben híres voltam és nem hírhedt. Volt egy galériám és festettem.'_

'_Miért nem teszed hát?'_

'_Csak egy árnyék vagyok semmi más.'_

'_Bármit elérhetsz, csak akarnod kell.'_

'_Még ennyi fájdalom és árulás után is hiszel ilyesmiben?'_

'_Nem. Én akarok. Hinni talán sosem hittem.'_

'_És mi az, amit akarsz?'_

'_Messzire menni, és elhajítani az álarcokat, hogy az ujjaim alól felröppenő hangjegyek végre boldogságot és ne újabb fájdalmat jelentsenek.'_

'_Fejezzük be?'_

'_Fejezzük.'_

'_És utána, hogyan tovább?'_

'_Nincs utána.'_

Két hónapja történt, de minden szóra emlékszem még most is. Elvégeztem a feladatomat, aztán vissza sem nézve köddé váltam. Hogy vele mi lett, azt nem tudom. A világ számára mindketten halottak vagyunk, a barátaim pedig ülnek a piedesztálon és sütkéreznek a hírnévben, amire mindig is vágytak, és amit én annyira megvetettem. Egy képmutató giccses temetésen vettek örök búcsút nem létező hamvaimtól, csupán az újságokból értesültem a dologról. Mindössze két személy tudja, hogy nem haltam meg. Az egyik Ő, a másik pedig a Potter és a Black széfet kezelő kobold. És ez így van rendjén.

Az új lakhelyem teljesen különbözik a régitől és nem csak azért, mert egy óceán választja el őket egymástól. Amerika, azon belül St. Louis a mágikus lények bölcsője és menedéke, ellenben az igazi varázslók és boszorkányok elég ritkák annak ellenére, hogy a mágiahasználók száma nagy.

Ezen a helyen nem kell rejtőzködnöm, az égvilágon senki sem ismer, csupán egy zongorista vagyok a legújabb bárban. Az, hogy a Vérző Hangjegyek az enyém teljesen mellékes dolog. A vendégek számára én csupán az esténként élőzenével szolgáló fiú vagyok, egy a tucatnyi fiatal közül, akik betérnek, hogy szórakozzanak, vagy társaikkal múlassák az időt. A vendégkör még nem kiforrott, de egyre többen szeretik, amire büszke vagyok.

Hogy mikor kezdtem szeretni a zenét? Talán amikor megszülettem, vagy még korábban. Fogalmam sincs. Csak azt tudom, hogy amikor kicsi voltam, és féltem a sötét gardróbban, mindig egy gyermekdalt dúdolgattam, bár a szövegére máig nem vagyok képes visszaemlékezni; szabad óráimban rengetegszer játszom el a könnyed kis dallamot.

Az elemi iskolában találkoztam először igazi zenével és azonnal rabul ejtett a sokszínű csoda. A zenetanárnő titkon különórákat adott nekem, annak ellenére, hogy a nagybátyám semmiért nem volt hajlandó fizetni, ami velem volt kapcsolatos és nem tartozott a feltétlenül szükséges kategóriába. Imádtam a zongorát és a tanárnőm szerint igazi tehetségnek számítottam, így mire végeztem az elemivel koromhoz képest meglehetősen magas szintet ütöttem meg, amit a Roxfortban ismét csak titokban, de tovább fejlesztettem.

Persze a mester szintet sosem értem el, tekintve, hogy nem volt lehetőségem profiktól tanulni, azonban az önképzés ellenére tűrhetően játszom. A vendégeim pedig élvezik ezt. Két hónapja élek itt, csendben, névtelenül egy apró házban nem messze a bártól, és minden a legnagyobb rendben van.

A tiszta éjszakákon, mikor a hold pont a zeneszobára veti fényét, a zongorám mellett ülök, és két férfira emlékszem, akiknek sorsa éppúgy össze volt fonódva, mint az enyém és az Övé. A különbség csak annyi, hogy számukra volt utána és volt tovább egy másik világ felé, míg mi csupán eltűntünk. Örökre.

Egy hét van hátra a 17. születésnapomig, az égről pedig bölcsen hunyorog rám a telihold, oly titkokról suttogva, amiket még nem értek, azonban türelmes vagyok, és nem számít más, mint a holdfény és az ő szonátája.


	7. Cím nélkül (HarryDamon)

**Cím nélküli Vámpírnaplók/Harry Potter crossover**

_**Előszó**_

_`Érdekes egy hely´ – _gondolta, miközben egy fa vastag ágán üldögélve hallgatta, ahogy alatta pár méterrel egy valódi ragadozó éppen áldozatából falatozik.

Hallgatta, hiszen látni nem láthatta, mivel szemeit – bizonyos, nem éppen kellemes okok miatt – vastag fekete selyemkendő rejtette el a külvilág elől. Nem mintha szüksége lett volna látószervére a tájékozódáshoz, hiszen orra, nyelve, füle és ujjai tökéletesen helyettesítették szemeit, amikor éppen szüksége volt rá. Ugyanis a kendő ellenére nem volt vak… csupán átkozott.

A földszint felől érkező szörcsögés és cuppogás a legkevésbé sem zavarta, bár nem értette, hogy mi késztetett arra egy vámpírt, hogy éppen egy halandóktól hemzsegő erdőben nézzen vacsora után. Elvégre mindig azt tanították neki, hogy a vérszívók saját fajuk védelme érdekében elkerülték a túlzottan zsúfolt helyeket. De akkor ez a példány, miért volt ennyire vakmerő? Vagy csak, mint minden, ez is megváltozott az idők során?

Egy alig hallható morranással kommentálta csak saját gondolatmenetét, azonban úgy tűnt, ennyi is elég, hogy a vámpír abbahagyja a táplálkozást, és szobormerevvé váljon. Némán számolta a másodperceket, türelmesen várva, hogy az idegen teremtmény ismét mozgásba lendüljön, biztosra véve, hogy a másik menekülés helyett a konfrontációt választja majd. És nem is kellett csalódnia.

- Igazán nem illik csak úgy ott hagyni az ételt az asztalon – jegyezte meg félig-meddig szórakozottan, amikor a ragadozó lenyűgöző kecsességgel landolt mellette.

- Ó, igazán? – érkezett a gunyoros, csábító kérdés a nyilvánvalóan hímnemű vámpírtól. – És mi van akkor, ha egy sokkal ínycsiklandóbbnak ígérkező fogás keltette fel a figyelmemet?

Válasz helyett csak elhúzta a száját, jelezve, nem értékeli az öntelt bóknak álcázott fenyegetést. Az arrogancia olyasmi volt számára, amit ugyan visszataszítónak talált másokban, mégis képes volt jól szórakozni rajta. A mellette ülőnek pedig még csak nem is kellett látnia az arcát ahhoz, hogy tudja, az önteltség és a pimaszság adta hamis önbizalom mosolya húzta szélesre a valószínűleg igen kívánatos ajkakat.

Egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, hogy odavet valami velőset a beképzelt élőhalottnak, ám végül úgy döntött, hogy egyszerűbb, ha tovább csigázza a másik érdeklődését és egyben sokkolja is őt, így egy utolsó megvető félmosoly után eltűnt az erdőből, és egy egészen más helyen bukkant fel újból…

_**Első fejezet**_

A diákok kitértek előle a folyosón, nem mintha szüksége lett volna hasonló jótékonykodásra, azonban az emberek hajlamosak voltak szánalmuk jeléül az átlagosnál is óvatosabban kezelni azokat, akik valamiféle testi fogyatékossággal rendelkeztek. Ez a fajta meggondolatlanság a legtöbb sérült számára nem számított újdonságnak, ám attól még ugyanolyan rosszul esett, ezzel szemben ő érdektelenül haladt el a tátogó és levegőért kapdosó tinédzserek sorfala között.

Persze valószínűleg az is közrejátszott a tanulók elképedésében, hogy – mint megtudta – nem sokkal az után, hogy új diák csatlakozott a végzősökhöz, még egy adag friss hús tűnt fel a színen. Magában jól szórakozott a fiatal csitrik csalódott sustorgásán, ami könnyedén talált utat hallójárataiba, kiélesedett érzékeinek köszönhetően. Nem volt elég jó nekik. Nem számított, hogy teste és vonásai kifejezetten vonzónak tetszettek, mégis melyik lány akart volna egy fogyatékossal járni?

_`Nem mintha e nélkül a kendő nélkül is bármelyik megérdemelné, hogy egyetlen pillantásra is méltassam.´_ – gondolta, és nem tudta megállni, hogy ne mosolyodjon el kissé morbid szóviccén.

Az iskolatitkár hangja ugyanazt a hamis sajnálatot tükrözte, mint amit az épületben mindenki más lénye sugárzott, ráadásul megkétszerezett kedvességgel nyújtotta át a Braille-írással készült órarendjét, ami nem kevés undorral töltötte el őt. Természetesen lágyan mosolyogva köszönte meg az előrelátást, majd ujjait végigfuttatva a finoman kidudorodó pontokon, összerakta magában a jelek értelmét és elindult a kijelölt terem felé. Történelem órára.

Már minden osztálytársa a helyén ült, a különböző parfümök aromája könnyedén keveredett a halandók bőre alatt keringő forró vér eszenciájával, minden egyes diáknak külön személyiséget adva. Tanára az asztala mögött állt, és a férfi felől áramló érzések megerősítették hitében – amit a tanár szaga indukált –, hogy nem fogja kedvelni őt.

- Nocsak, hát megtisztel minket a jelenlétével, Mr…? – szólalt meg az órarend szerint Mr Tannernek nevezett férfi lassan ugyanakkor gúnyosan.

- Holmes – válaszolta hasonló hangnemben. – Talán megérti, hogy egy új környezetben a hozzám hasonlók nehezebben találják fel magukat – jegyezte meg egy szájhúzás kíséretében.

- Azt hittem, hogy a magához hasonlók számára külön helyeket tartanak fent, ahol nem hátráltatják a normális fiatalokat – vágott vissza a tanár, a szavait döbbent csönd és egy-két elvétett kuncogás követte.

- Nem is tudtam, hogy ennyire jól értesült a képességeimet illetően. Bár lehet, hogy már találkoztunk csak nem _láttam_ meg magát – vonta meg a vállát.

- Akkor reméljük, hogy a helyét nagyobb sikerrel leli meg. Ha jól látom, legújabb üdvöskénk, Mr Salvatore mögött éppen szabad a pad – sziszegte dühösen Tanner.

Nem esett kétségbe. Tisztán hallotta, a férfi ingujjának suhogását, ahogy helye irányába intett, és ugyan egyáltalán nem esett volna nehezére segítség nélkül megtalálni a kijelölt padot, hiszen két széket kivéve – az egyik minden bizonnyal az új fiú, a másik egy lány mögött – mindegyik foglalt volt, azonban nem akarta, hogy bárki gyanút fogjon és sokkal nagyobb bajt hozzon a fejére, így képességei helyett az általános eljárást használta.

- Mr Salvatore? – kérdezte némi erőltetett tétovasággal.

- Itt vagyok – hallatszott, a mély, részleteiben ismerősnek tűnő hang, pontosan abból az irányból, ahonnan várta. – Bal kéz felőli sor, negyedik pad.

- Köszönöm – biccentett, és kezét kissé előrébb nyújtva a látszat kedvéért némi tapogatózással a helyére sétált.

Arra már nem számított, hogy abban a pillanatban, hogy eléri Salvatore-t egy nagyon is felismerhető illat csapja meg az orrát, míg a másik egész testében megfeszül. Ó, igen, a Halhatatlanok legnagyobb kísértése, a különleges ambrózia, amiért a legtöbb vámpír szó szerint képes lett volna meghalni. Még egyszer. Bár a kérdés inkább az volt, mégis mit csinált egy vérszívó a halandók között.

- Remélem, te nem vagy olyan ostoba, mint az a másik – jegyezte meg emberi fül számára hallhatatlanul.

- Damon… – érkezett a döbbenettől sűrű felelet.

- Mr Holmes, esetleg elárulná nekünk, mikor kezdődött a második világháború? – szólította fel nem kis kárörömmel Mr Tanner, mire ő kis híján az irritáló muglira vicsorgott, felvillantva agyarait.

- 1939. szeptember elsején – vágta rá gondolkodás nélkül.

- És mikor ért véget?

- 1945. szeptember kilencedikén.

Nem igazán értette, hogy a tanár értelmi fogyatékosnak nézi őt vagy szimplán arra hajtott, hogy megalázhassa őt. Nem mintha bármi különbség lett volna a két dolog között, hiszen egy ember számára mindkettő sértő volt. De vajon ő elmondhatta-e még magáról, hogy az emberek közé tartozik? Volt még benne némi emberség, vagy minden korábbi jellemvonását elvesztette ártatlanságával és otthonával együtt?

Nem volt benne biztos. Csak azt tudta, hogy az ereiben csörgedező vér nem hogy nem volt vörös, de a világ egyik leghalálosabb mérgét hordozta magában. Sőt, ha őszinte akart lenni, külső jegyeit tekintve sem hasonlított teljesen a körülötte lévőkre, noha avatatlan szem számára ezek a különbségek láthatatlanok voltak. És hogy hová lettek az érzései? Elnyelte őket az átok és az árulás keserűsége.

- Nem! A válasz szeptember másodika – zavarta meg gondolatmenetét diadalittasan Tanner, ő pedig nem bírta megállni és felsóhajtott.

- 1945. szeptember másodikán a Missouri csatahajón a japánok aláírták a fegyverletételi egyezményt, de hivatalosan csak kilencedikén kapituláltak a kínaiaknak – javította ki a másikat gondolkodás nélkül. – Nézze meg a könyvében, gyanítom, a lábjegyzet tartalmazza ezt az információt.


	8. Doctor Marakesh (HarryLucius)

_**A/N:**__ Akarui, kérlek szóközökkel küldd el az email címed, ugyanis az oldal nem hajlandó aktív internetes tartalmat közölni. _

_**Doktor Marakesh**_

**Történet:** Harry Potter a marakeshi gyerekekre specializálódott fiatal gyógyító mindent megtesz, hogy elfelejtse a múltját és a háborút. Azonban egy napon a Sors újabb gonosz tréfájának köszönhetően legújabb kis betege olyan lavinát indít el, ami borzalmas emlékeket és mélyre temetett érzéseket hoz a felszínre…

**Párosítás: **HP/LM (past HP/GW)

**Első fejezet**

Kimerülten nyúlt el a pihenőben lévő puha bőrkanapén. Két napja megállás nélkül dolgozott, és ez az utolsó eset végképp elszívta minden energiáját. Sikerült megmentenie a kislányt, ó igen, 7 kemény óra kínszenvedése nyomán a vámpírmarásos gyermek megmenekült, azonban a heg és az emlékek mindörökké megmaradnak, ahogy a tény maga is, hogy ha a vámpír esetleg úgy dönt, magához hívja a lányt, senki nem tudja majd megállítani. Az alig 10 éves leányka pedig rabszolga lesz.

Ő megtett mindent, amit csak lehetett. 7 órán keresztül folyamatosan küzdött, miközben kétszer kellett újraéleszteni a kislányt, és a szervezete nem fogadta be a vérpótló főzetet. Végül mégis sikerült stabilizálni az állapotát a szülők pedig könnyek között hálálkodtak neki, amiért csodát tett. De hol volt ez a csodától? A gyermek élni fog, de vajon nem lett volna jobb hagyni meghalni, és akkor biztosan megmenekül a sorstól, ami nagy valószínűség szerint rá várt?

- Téged nem azért fizetnek, hogy a betegeid jövőjén agonizálj, hanem, hogy meggyógyítsd őket. Már nem vagy hős lovag, nyugodj bele, hogy nem tudsz mindenkit megmenteni – morogta maga elé keserűen.

Aludni akart, hazamenni a folyóparti kis házába és egy hétig csak aludni, elfelejteni a keservesen síró szülők és a fájdalomtól nyöszörgő vagy sikoltozó gyerekek képeit. Beleveszni a feketeségbe és fel sem ébredni többet. De nem lehetett. Még egy órán keresztül szolgálatban volt, ami azt jelentette, hogy legalább még egyszer végig kellett járnia az összes kórtermet, megnézni, minden rendben van-e a csöppségekkel.

Egy halk sóhajjal ülőhelyzetbe tornászta magát és már éppen ment volna, hogy töltsön magának egy kis kávét, amikor a pihenő ajtaja kicsapódott és egy meglehetősen rémült Badur Al-Kihim robbant be rajta.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte kissé aggodalmasan.

Arab kollégái sosem rohantak, legalábbis csak a legsürgősebb esetekben engedték meg maguknak a sietséget, és az, hogy a 30 éves máskor annyira összeszedett férfi most lihegve és holtra váltan állt előtte, egyáltalán nem volt jó jel.

- Jönnöd kell gyorsan! Egy angol kisfiút hoztak és a hozzátartozók a legjobbat akarják – válaszolta Badur.

- Miért nem Aidát hívod? Neki több tapasztalata van – vonta össze a szemöldökét.

- De ő koránt sem olyan erős, mint te és ez a gyermek rettenetes állapotban van! – el nem tudta képzelni, mi válthatta ki ezt a reakciót munkatársából, de nem is gondolkozott tovább, csupán biccentett és a másik után rohant.

Ahogy belépett az elkülönített részlegbe, először nem is tudta, mit lát. Leginkább egy vérben úszó méretes húsnak látszott, ami ide-oda kapálózott. Négy nővér állt fölötte és megpróbálták a lehető legóvatosabban megtisztítani, azonban a valami egyszerűen nem maradt nyugton. Aztán közelebb ért hozzá és rájött, nem egy húsdarab fekszik előtte, hanem egy halálra kínzott 3 éves forma kisgyerek.

Képtelen volt megmozdulni, a látvány egyszerűen megfagyasztotta ereiben a vérét, és most már értette, miért viselkedett Badur annyira szélsőségesen. Fogalma sem volt, ki tudott ilyet tenni egy ekkora gyerekkel, de az mindenképpen halált érdemelt. A kicsi egész testét mély vágások borították, amikből folyamatosan ömlött a vér, ám a masszív vörös tenger alatt rettenetes zúzódások és elfertőződött sebek leledzettek, és ha ez még nem lett volna elég a lábai eltörtek és a koponyája is sérülést szenvedett. A kérdés az volt, hogy élhetett még egyáltalán.

- Potter gyógyító, hát itt van! – a nővérke arcán tisztán látszott a megkönnyebbülés, hiszen biztos volt benne, hogy majd jön ő, és hipp-hopp elintéz mindent.

- Ha jól sejtem elnémították – találta meg végre a hangját, ahogy ösztönei ismét felülkerekedtek a zsibbadtságon.

- Igen, uram! Pár perce hozták csupán. Meg tudja menteni? – a barna szemekben reménykedés ült.

- Mindent megteszek – bólintott, és remélte, a híres szerencséje most sem hagyja cserben. – Adtak neki valamit?

- Nem, uram, nem tudtuk, hogyan reagálhat a nyugtatókra…

- Akkor azonnal hozzanak egy fiolát az Élőhalál Esszenciájából és az ellenszerből természetesen, három fiola Vérpótló Főzetet, Sebösszezáró Kenőcsöt, Gyulladáscsökkentő Zselét, tiszta kendőket és hideg vizet! – a nővérek már ott sem voltak. – Mit tettek veled? – simított végig az izzadtságtól és vértől csatakos fürtökön, ahogy a kicsiny arcot figyelte.

Nem tétlenkedhetett tovább. Pálcáját előkapva gyorsan összeforrasztotta a csontokat, és enyhített a zúzódások súlyosságán, de a vágásokat a főzet nélkül képtelen volt begyógyítani… legalábbis úgy, hogy ne ölje meg a gyermeket semmiképpen.

- Meghoztuk, uram! – lebegtették mellé a tálcákat.

- Nagyszerű! Akkor mire várunk? – kérdezte tettetett jó kedvvel. Leginkább sírni lett volna kedve. – Az Esszenciát kérem és valaki tartsa a fejét! Shahara, maga állítsa fel az ellenőrző bűbájokat!

Csupán nehézségek árán tudták lenyeletni a fiúval az öt csepp bájitalt, azonban amint hatni kezdett, a rángatózás és a néma sikolyok abbamaradtak, a test elernyedt, az életfunkciók szinte nullára redukálódtak. Végre hozzáláthatott a valódi munkához.

Az egyik segédje egy vizes kendővel ismét letörölte a gyermeket, és szerencsére nem buggyant ki újabb adag vér. Precízen oszlatta el a vágásokon a krémet, figyelve, hogy nehogy véletlenül egyetlen is kimaradjon, majd a gyulladáscsökkentő gél következett. Tekintetét mereven a haragos vörös zúzódásokon tartotta, nem gondolhatott arra, hogy egy élet volt a kezében, különben összeomlott volna.

- Belső szervek? – kérdezte színtelen hangon.

- Úgy tűnik minden rendben – érkezett a felelet. – A koponyán azonban csúnya repedés található.

- _Ferrumino_ – pálcája hegyével megérintette az eldeformálódottnak tűnő részt. – Életjelek?

- A minimum alatt, semmi szokatlan.

- Akkor most jöhet a neheze.

Új ellenőrző bűbájokat bocsátott a kisfiúra, maradandó sérülések és esetleges átkok után kutatva, majd kelletlenül az elméjét is átvizsgálta, messze elkerülve az emlékeit. Egyelőre nem akarta tudni, miféle szörnyeteg okozta ezt a borzalmat. Az eredmények biztatóbbak voltak, mint amire számított, ám még így is rengeteg időbe fog telni, míg a fiúcska olyan lesz, mint korábban, noha nem tudta, milyen volt.

- Életben marad – állapította meg, mire a nővérek felsóhajtottak. – Adjuk be neki a vérpótlót és az ellenszert, majd utána meglátjuk, mire lesz még szükség.

Ahogy sikerült letornászniuk az ellenszérumot a kicsi torkán, az életritmus újra felvette megszokott tempóját és a fiú levegőért kapott, majd lezárt szemhéjai megremegtek és lassan felemelkedve egy rettegéssel telt ezüstszürke szempárt tártak a világ elé, ami ide-oda ugrált a felette állók között. A kis száj reszketni kezdett, és könnyek egyre szaporábban gyűltek a szemekben.

- Most már minden rendben lesz – suttogta, óvatosan a fiú homlokára téve a kezét, aki összerándult. – Hogy hívják? – fordult a nővérek felé.

- Scorpius – válaszolta Lahmela.

- Scorpius, én Harry vagyok, tudod, hol vagy? – kérdezte a tekintetét a szürke pillantásba fúrva. A gyermek megrázta a fejét. – És, hogy mi történt veled? – egy tétova bólintás. – Elmondod nekem, ha leveszem a bűbájt? – már abban a pillanatban tudta, hogy rossz kérdést tett fel, amikor kiejtette a száján.

Scorpius pupillái hatalmasra tágultak, a pánik nyilvánvalóan átvette felette a hatalmat és eszeveszetten rázni kezdte a fejét, a könnyek pedig megállíthatatlanul ömlöttek le az arcán. Ezerszer is elátkozta magát. Mégis mit képzelt? Ennél már tapasztaltabbnak hitte magát. Egy ilyen fiatal gyerektől nem volt szabad hasonlókat kérdezni, és ő mégis…

- Jól van, Scorpius, nincsen semmi baj. Nem kell elmondanod semmit, jó – csitította lágy hangon, mire a csöppség lassan megnyugodott. – Leveszem rólad a némító bűbájt rendben? Nem használom a pálcámat sem és semmiképpen nem foglak bántani, jó? – a fiúcska csak nézett rá, ő pedig intett egyet, a varázslat pedig megszűnt. – Egyből jobb, nem igaz?

- I… Igen – jött a vékony hangú válasz.

- Nagyon ügyes voltál – dicsérte meg mosolyogva, Scorpius pedig eltátotta a száját. Ez egyáltalán nem jó jel volt. – Mit szólnál hozzá, ha most aludnál egyet, és mire legközelebb felébredsz, egy szép szobában leszel és a szüleid is ott lesznek melletted, na?

A fiú megint remegni kezdett a félelemtől, ami egy kissé összezavarta. Ugye nem a szülei tették vele ezt? Ugye nem? Érezte, hogy keze ökölbe szorul a gondolatra. Hogy volt képes bárki is így bánni egy ártatlan kis angyallal? Ha valóban a szülei voltak a bűnösök, gondoskodni fog róla, hogy soha többet ne lássák a kicsit, de mást se!

- Nyugodj meg, Scorpius, nem kell látnod senkit, ha nem akarod, rendben? – ismét óvatos bólintás volt a válasz. – Azonban most idd meg ezt, olyan íze van, mint a sütőtöklének, és nem fogsz tőle álmodni semmit. Szeretnéd, ha visszajönnék, amikor kinyitod a szemed?

- E… el… mész? – kérdezte a kisfiú félelemmel teli hangon.

- Ne aggódj, nem lesz semmi baj, ez a szép néni itt Shahara, ő vigyáz majd rád, amíg alszol – simogatta meg a kis fejet kedvesen.

- Ké… kérlek… ne… hagyj itt – hüppögte rekedten Scorpius.

- Ha ügyes nagyfiú leszel, itt maradok veled, míg elalszol és mesélek is neked, jó lesz így?

- De nincs… is nálad… mesekönyv – érkezett a gyanakvó válasz.

- Ó, az én meséim sosem könyvből származnak – nevette el magát. – Idd meg a gyógyszert, és kezdhetjük is.

A kicsi nem tétovázott tovább, bár feszültté vált, amikor Shahara megközelítette a bájitalt tartalmazó serleggel, ám ő két keze közé fogta a parányi kezét és a feszültség elillant. Szívfájdító volt nézni és tapasztalni, hogy az előtte fekvő angyali gyermek milyen könnyedén bízott meg benne. Benne egy idegenben, de a szüleit látni sem akarta.

- Nagyon ügyes voltál! Nos, akkor lássuk is azt a mesét! Egyszer volt, hol nem volt…

Még a harmadik mondatig sem jutott, a fiú már mélyen aludt, vonásai kisimultak még törékenyebbnek mutatva őt, mint egyébként. Egy halk sóhajjal elengedte a kezecskét és az őt figyelő nővérek felé fordult.

- Uram, önt Allah is gyógyítónak teremtette! – jegyezte meg áhítatosan Lahmela.

- Ön igazán szereti a gyerekeket, nem igaz? Biztosan nagyszerű apa lesz! – csatlakozott az előtte szólóhoz Karin is, aki Japánból érkezett egy évvel az ő csatlakozása előtt.

- Valóban szeretem őket, és ismételten csak hálát tudok adni Merlinnek vagy bárkinek, aki odafent van és segít a munkámban, hogy Scorpius nem halt meg ma. Szeretném, ha megtisztítanák, friss pizsamát adnának rá és külön szobában helyeznék el egyelőre. Bármi van, azonnal szóljanak.

- Sikerült? Harry, sikerült? – úgy tűnt Badur odakint várt rá.

- Igen, remélhetőleg most már minden rendben lesz. Megszabadulok a vértől és találkozni akarok a hozzátartozókkal. Remélem Aida nem bánja, ha használom az irodáját – vonásai megkeményedtek, ahogy eszébe jutott Scorpius arckifejezése, szülei említése hallatán. – Vezesd őket oda, kérlek.

- Máris – bólintott a férfi és nyomban eltűnt, ő pedig a mosdó felé vette az irányt. Kávét is kérhetett volna…


	9. Untitled (Drarry)

_**Prológus**_

_Zajtalanul nyitott be a mellékhelyiségbe. _

_Draco Malfoy az ajtónak hátat fordítva, lehajtott fejjel állt, és egy mosdókagyló szélét markolta. _

– _Naaa – duruzsolta neki Hisztis Myrtle az egyik vécéfülkéből. – Naaa... mondd el, mi a baj... majd én segítek... _

– _Senki nem segíthet rajtam – felelte egész testében remegve Malfoy. – Nem tudom megcsinálni... nem tudom... nem fog sikerülni... és ha nem teszem meg... azt mondta, megöl... _

_Harrynek a földbe gyökerezett a lába: Malfoy sírt – szó szerint sírt, sápadt arcáról könnyek potyogtak a mocskos mosdókagylóba. _

_Malfoy szaggatottan sóhajtott, nyelt egyet, aztán megborzongva felemelte a fejét, és a repedt tükörben megpillantotta az őt bámuló Harryt. _

_Egy lendülettel pördült meg és nyúlt a pálcája után. Harry se habozott sokat, előkapta a saját fegyverét. Malfoy rontása csak centiméterekkel kerülte el őt – egy falilámpát robbantott szét. Harry félreugrott; __Levicorpus! __– gondolta, és meglendítette pálcáját, de Malfoy kitért az ártás elől, és újra támadt... _

– _Ne! Ne! Hagyjátok abba! – visította Hisztis Myrtle. Hangja csengve visszhangzott a csempézett falak között. – Hagyjátok abba! Elég! _

_Durranás rázta meg a levegőt, és egy pillanattal később felrobbant a Harry mögötti szemétvödör. Harry egy lábzár__‐__átokkal próbálkozott, de az elsuhant Malfoy füle mellett, visszapattant a falról, és összetörte a vécétartályt, ami fölött a sikoltozó Myrtle lebegett. A kizúduló víz ellepte a padlót, s Harry el is csúszott rajta, épp mikor Malfoy dühtől eltorzult arccal előreszegezte pálcáját. _

– _Cruci... _

– _Sectumsempra! __– ordította fektében Harry. _

_Malfoy arcából és mellkasából ömleni kezdett a vér, mintha egy láthatatlan kard hasított volna végig rajta. Hátratántorodott, majd hangos csattanással elterült az elárasztott padlón. Ernyedt kezéből kifordult a pálca. _

– _Ne! – nyögte rémülten Harry. Csúszkálva__‐__botladozva feltápászkodott, és odarohant ellenfeléhez. Malfoy feje egy merő vér volt; falfehér kezével erőtlenül markolászta sebzett mellkasát. _

– _Nem... ezt nem akartam... _

_Harry azt se tudta, mit beszél; térdre rogyott a saját vérében ázó Malfoy mellett, akinek immár minden porcikája vadul reszketett. Hisztis Myrtle eszelős sikoltozásba kezdett: _

– _Gyilkosság! Gyilkosság a vécében! Gyilkosság!_

Harry Potter zihálva ült föl az ágyában, és mit sem törődve testére tapadó pizsama felsőjével, valamint a szokásosnál is kócosabb hajával kikászálódott a takarója alól, hogy igyon egy pohár vizet, remélve az majd megnyugtatja őt.

Már majdnem hat év telt el a mosdó-incidens óta, Malfoy mégis minden második éjjel visszatért, hogy álmaiban kísértse őt. Hiszen az ő lelkén száradt a szőke fiú halála. Ő volt az, aki kimondta a Félvér Herceg borzalmas átkát, és ő volt az, aki megölte a mardekárost.

Legalábbis álmaiban, mivel azon a rettenetes napon Malfoy valójában nem halt meg, mert Piton időben érkezett és megmentette az idegesítő görényt. Csakhogy végül Draco mégis életét vesztette, ő pedig magát okolta, amiért nem jött rá hamarabb, mi is folyik a Mardekár Jég Hercege körül.

Tény, hogy rengeteg mindent megbánt, és az öldöklés, a kegyetlenség és a tengernyi vér, még annyi idő után is rémálmokat okozott neki. Azonban egyetlen lidércnyomás sem tért vissza annyiszor, mint a tizenhat éves Dracoval történt végzetes összecsapása. Neki pedig fogalma sem volt, lesz még képes ép ésszel elviselni a megpróbáltatásokat, amit a Sors szabott ki rá. De bármit megadott volna azért, hogy megváltoztathassa a múltat, hogy meg nem történtté tehesse a Malfoyjal történteket.

Hiszen annyi mindent nem tudott még akkoriban. Annyi titok lappangott a sötétben, várva a megfelelő pillanatot, hogy egész életét romba döntse, annyi jól csengő ígéret tette vakká az igazságra, és most hat év távlatából azt kívánta, bárcsak valaki segítene rajta, hogy megmenthesse Draco Malfoyt és megváltoztathassa a történelmet…

_**Első fejezet**_

Ész nélkül futott végig a folyosón, remélve, hogy még időben érkezik, és az sem érdekelte, hogy ruházata egy szürke atlétára és sötétkék pamutnadrágra szorítkozott. Egész egyszerűen nem ért rá ilyen triviális dolgokkal foglalkozni, amikor valami csoda folytán visszautazott hét évet az időben, és pillanatok választották el attól, hogy tinédzserkori önmaga benyisson egy bizonyos használaton kívüli lánymosdóba és kis híján megölje iskolai riválisát.

Nem ért rá azon gondolkodni, hogy Dumbledore mikor talál rá, hiszen nem is volt kérdéses, hogy a vén bolond tudott felbukkanásáról Roxfort nagykapuja előtt. Amikor a hideg szél és a mágia vibrálása felébresztette álmából, egy jó másfél perc erejéig csak hatalmasra tágult szemekkel tudott bámulni egykori iskolájára, amin még nyoma sem volt az átépítésnek, ami a halálfaló inváziót követő rombolás után volt szükséges.

- Lehetetlen… – suttogta maga elé hitetlenkedve, majd észrevette a közvetlenül mellette heverő ládáját, és hirtelen mindent megértett.

Teljesült a kívánsága. Újabb lehetőséget kapott a Sorstól, hogy megváltoztassa a történelmet, és megmentse Draco Malfoy életét… többek között. Csakhogy ezen tény feldolgozása koránt sem ment olyan egyszerűen, mint azt szerette volna. Végtagjai nem kooperáltak a mozgásingerekkel, agya leblokkolt és mindössze egyetlen dolgot sugallt neki: Tombolj!

Elnyomta az ingert, és egy laza kézmozdulattal összezsugorította, majd pehelykönnyűvé tette ládáját, hogy ne legyen az útjában. Gyorsan elmormolt egy idővarázslatot is – negyedikes kora óta nem hordott karórát, nem mintha az ostoba szerkezetek kibírtak volna egy ilyen utazást – amiből megtudta, hogy már jócskán elmúlt vacsoraidő, vagyis gond nélkül besurranhatott az örökké nyitva álló hatalmas tölgyfa ajtókon.

Megpróbált nem törődni össze-összekoccanó fogaival, amik tisztán jelezték testének drasztikus hőmérsékletváltozását, és kissé már dermedt ujjaival megrántotta a fagyos vasfogantyút, hogy végre nekiláthasson zavaros terve végrehajtásának. Az ajtó nehezen nyílt, de végül sikeresen teljesítette elsőszámú feladatát, és bejutott az előcsarnokba, ahonnan azonnal futólépésre váltott. Mert nem volt vesztegetni való ideje.

Lépteit a lehető legpuhábbra fogta, ráadásul főként az árnyak között suhant, hogy még véletlenül se érhesse csúnya meglepetés, útja pedig meglepően eseménytelennek tetszett, és gond nélkül megérkezett az oly jól ismert vécé elé. Zihálva próbálta lecsillapítani zakatoló szívverését, míg egyik kezét szúró bordáin tartotta, nem volt hozzászokva az ilyen sebességű futáshoz, ráadásul az utóbbi időben sokkal inkább az úszás és lovaglás tette ki a napi testmozgásadagját, ami szépen formálta az izmokat, és rendesen kifárasztotta az embert, de közel sem annyira, mint egy kiadós futás.

Még a vastag fadeszkákon keresztül is hallotta a halk zokogást, és Myrtle vigasztalónak szánt hablatyolását, ám az mit sem segített abban, hogy megerősítse nem létező magabiztosságát. Mégis mit akart mondani Malfoynak? Hogy akarta egyáltalán megközelíteni anélkül, hogy a fiú pálcát rántott volna?

Tény, már koránt sem hasonlított egykori önmagára, szemüvegétől lézeres műtét segítségével szabadult meg abban a pillanatban, hogy átlépte a felnőttkor küszöbét, haja rövidebb és egy bájital segítségének köszönhetően jóval kezelhetőbb volt, mint korábban, ráadásul arca sokkal karakteresebb formát öltött és elvesztette apja legfőbb karakterjegyeit, nem beszélve a borosáról, ami az elmúlt években állandó kísérője lett. De ez akkor sem volt elég ahhoz, hogy a nyilvánvalóan kétségbeesett tinédzser kérdezés nélkül megbízzon benne, ami azt jelentette, hogy gyorsan kellett cselekednie.

Malfoy lehajtott fejjel támaszkodott az egyik koszos mosdókagylónak, ami csak neki kedvezett, Myrtle pedig túlságosan el volt foglalva a szőkeséghez való duruzsolással ahhoz, hogy észrevegye az ajtó néma kinyílását majd záródását. Az emlékek egy pillanatra megrohanták, de sietve el is kergette őket, fontosabb dolga is volt, mint a múlton merengeni.

Fagyos lábaival keresztülszelte a helyiséget, és mielőtt Draco bármit tehetett volna egyik kezét a hasára, másikat pedig remegő szájára csúsztatta, megakadályozva mind a lehetséges segélykiáltást, mind a hirtelen mozdulatokat. A mardekáros fiú felkapta a fejét, könnyektől csillogó ezüst szemei hatalmasra tágulva meredtek tükörképükre a törött üvegben, ő pedig könnyedén kiolvashatta belőlük a nyílt terrort, megaláztatást és dühöt.

- Kisasszony, megtenné nekem, hogy magunkra hagy minket? – mosolygott bűbájosan az épp sikoltani készülő szellemre, aki épp csak feleszmélt szóáradatából.

- De… Nem hagyhatom itt Dracót! Honnan tudjam, hogy maga nem egy halálfaló? – háborodott fel a kísértet, éles hangjával sikeresen megsértve érzékeny füleit.

- Természetesen megértem, hogy egy kegyedhez hasonlóan elragadó hölgy nem hagyná magára barátját – itt Malfoy felhorkantott –, de elengedhetetlenül szükséges lenne, hogy beszéljek Dracóval. Ha csak annyit megtenne, hogy az egyik fülkéig hátrál, hogy nyugodtan beszélhessünk? Megígérem, ha bármi történik, azonnal közbeléphet.

- Hát… nem is tudom – a tétovázás és a vonzónak nem igazán nevezhető pattanásos arcon megjelenő önelégült mosoly árnyéka mindennél beszédesebb volt. – Rendben van. De ha Dracónak a legkisebb mértékben is fájdalmat okoz, azonnal szólok az igazgatónak! – fenyegetőzött a halott lány, mire engedelmesen bólintott, majd halkan felsóhajtott. Már csak az ajtót kellett bezárnia.

- Azért jöttem, hogy megvédjelek – suttogta a még mindig rémültnek tűnő varázsló fülébe megnyugtatónak szánt hangon, de csak azt érte el, hogy Malfoy egész testében megfeszült, az olvadt acél tekintet, pedig vádlón meredt rá. – Megígértem, hogy semmiféle bántódásod nem esik, amíg itt vagyok, és én mindig állom a szavam – folytatta. – Viszont ezt tőled is elvárom.

A halvány szemöldökök összefutottak, jelezve „foglya" értetlenségét, amit egy apró mosollyal jutalmazott. Soha korábban nem látta még egykori riválisát ennyire nyíltnak és sebezhetőnek, és el kellett ismernie, nem csak tetszett neki a látvány, de védelmező ösztönét, valamint kíváncsiságát is felébresztette. Életében először meg akarta ismerni gyerekkori ellenlábasát, segíteni, megóvni, törődni vele.

- Civilizált keretek között szeretnék beszélni veled, amihez az együttműködésed elengedhetetlen, vagyis, ha most elveszem a kezem a szád elől, akkor örülnék, ha nem kezdenél azonnal átkokat szórni az irányomba – magyarázta, mire az olvadt ezüst tavak mélyén megvillant valami, ám a fiatalabb fiú végül beleegyezése jeléül egy aprót biccentett. – Köszönöm.

A lehető legtermészetesebb módon húzta el tenyerét a kiszáradtan is puha ajkak elől, és Malfoy megtartva szavát továbbra is csak bámult rá a tükrön keresztül enyhén vörös szemeivel, mielőtt pillantása hasára siklott volna, tisztán jelezve, mennyire kellemetlennek tartja a kettejük hirtelen jött szoros kapcsolatát, amitől ő megpróbált nem zavarba jönni. Elvégre egykori riválisát ölelgette, még akkor is, ha a másik nem tudott róla, neki pedig talán túl sokat is jelentett, hogy annyi év bűntudattól való gyötrődés után ismét élve láthatja a Mardekár Jéghercegét.

- Mégis ki maga? És hogy került ide?


End file.
